The Closet Vortex
by PrincessKiri14
Summary: Rebecca Hill is any normal, obsessed Harry Potter fan. Until one day, she discovers that his world is inside her closet. What will happen when you mix a crazed fan with the fictonal world that just happenes to be real? Rating may change
1. The Vortex

**(A/N) I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Just Rebecca and the vortex… **

**This is my first fanfiction ever in the history of EVERNESS! **

**I hope you enjoy it! **

**WARNING! SPOLIERS MAY BE SPOTTED!**

_**The Closet Vortex**_

**Chapter 1**

**OoOoOoO**

Rebecca Hill closed _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince _for the third time that year with a snap. She let out a deep sigh before climbing out of the big fluffy chair. Becca (as her friends called her) walked over to her mirror and gazed at her reflection. Her hazel eyes were bright even though she had deep bags hanging under them. Her auburn hair was flying all over the place in different directions. Taking her hairbrush, she brushed out the knots and pulled it back into a messy bun. Sighing again, Becca flopped down on her bed.

_Why did it have to end? _She thought to herself. All through the book, she was hanging on the edge wanting to know more. Why did Snape kill Dumbledore? Why isn't Harry going back? Why, oh why, oh why? Becca couldn't even begin to imagine the seventh and final Harry Potter book, but she was craving the day that it will finally be released.

Becca rolled over onto her back before sitting up and looking at the clock. Her eyes became wide in shock. The green numbers on the digital cook read 12:56. _IT'S ALMOST ONE IN THE MORNING! _She couldn't believe it; she had read the whole book all day. Tomorrow was Monday and she had school and worse… A HUGH ALGEBRA TEST! Groaning, she flipped over the covers and pulled herself under. Why is there a math test so early in the year? Great, just what she needed; a flunking grade in math. This was not going to go well. School just begun too. Stupid math teacher.

The next morning, Becca found herself running through the halls trying to make the first period bell. She plowed down fellow students who were also heading to class. As Becca fell to her seat, the bell started to ring.

"Okay students!" Mr. Bell called from his desk. "I hope you had a nice long weekend! Oh, and by the way… happy birthday day Rebecca." The rest of the class chanted happy birthday to her as she smacked her head a few times. She had totally forgotten it was her birthday. How could she have been so copped up in Harry Potter to forget her 13th birthday? Something was definitely not right with this picture.

She continued to smack herself silly until her best friend Anne made her stop.

"Come on… you're going to give yourself brain damage if you don't stop." Good old Anne. She always knew what to do. Pulling back a loose strand of red hair, Anne pulled out a long white box with a huge blue ribbon on top. Looking over to Mr. Bell to see what he was doing, she handed the box to Becca.

"Happy Birthday Becca. Don't open it yet. I want to watch you, but I need to write this down." Anne turned her back slightly and wrote the date, August 31, on her notebook paper. Rebecca looked down at the box running her finger through the silky blue ribbon. Shaking the box a bit, she heard a little clink.

"Okay," Anna said turning towards her again, "Open it!"

Becca pulled of the lid and gasped. Inside was a silver necklace with a silver charm in the shape of a lighting bolt. Becca looked up to see a huge grin spread across her face.

"Now you have a Harry Potter thing to take with you everywhere."

"Oh my god Anne. I love it! I am never going to take this off." Taking the light, silver necklace in her fingers she pulled it around her neck to clap it, letting it drop. It hung perfectly. Becca could not help but run her hand over the charm, feeling every corner and curve it made.

"Thank you so much."

"It's your big 1 3. You deserve it." Her eyes twinkled at Becca before turning back to Mr. Bell.

The math test came and went. Becca was sure that she failed it, but she hoped that she could somehow make the points up… somehow.

By the end of the day, Becca could not wait until she got home. She was ready for cake, ice cream, more presents, and her personal favorite… watching the Harry Potter movies. Ohhh… she just could not get enough of him. She often joked with Anne that these books often made her depressed. How come there couldn't be a "Harry" in their school? It would be AWESOME! They could be like his best friends! It would be sweet. All the boys in her 7th grade class were so annoying and disrespectful to girls. Always saying that males "are the superior gender." And females "just need to stay and bake them cookies." This had always gotten onto the nerves of Becca and Anne.

At home, Becca was greeted by a whole big stack of presents from her family. She began to tare through them find lots of different things. To her very surprise, her parents gave her a blue and green cell phone. Becca also got more books, jewelry, clothes and to her very delight, a Gryffindor Scarf. It was amazing. The wool was so fine and soft against her skin. To her, it felt like air.

After a huge piece of cake with fudge-swirl ice cream, Becca thanked her parents and gathered all the gifts into her arms, then headed up stairs.

Placing the stuff on her bed, She began to organize everything she got into place. Becca grabbed her new chestnut colored blazer and brought it over to her closet putting it on the hanger. Rebecca was just about to shut the door when something caught her eye. Pulling back her clothes, a simmering silver hole that looked like it had no defiant sides, stood at the back of the closet. The silver "thing" looked big enough for her to crouch through. Becca reached out hoping to figure out what it was. She stuck her hand into it feeling nothing but air. As she was about to draw her out, she hit something. Something that was solid. Something that felt a bit like wood. Pulling her hand out quickly, she gazed at the door, curiosity creeping over her. Examining her hand for any sign of disfiguration, she slowly made her way through the silver haze ending up in the last place she would expect.

**Ok! That is my first chapter. What did you think? I know its kind of short, but I do believe its still good. If you find a problem with it in anyway, let me know! In the mean time, REPLY! **


	2. OMG! Its Harry Potter!

**Chapter 2**

**OoOoOoO**

She was in another closet. (**(A/N) OOOo… so dramatic!) **Becca looked around her in the dark. The closet that she was in was pretty shallow and made of a dark wood. There was a musty smell making her believe it was old. An iron bar ran across the top with some hanger's hanger off to the side. In front of her, Becca saw light creeping out from under the wall. Feeling around she felt an iron knob. Taking the doorknob in her hand, Becca let out a deep breath and turned it.

She steeped out into an empty room. A huge bed stood against the far wall and a dirty fireplace was to her right. Next to the bed was another door. Walking over to it, she opened it very slowly, peering out. Someone was out there. An old woman was cleaning the hall… except… she wasn't holding the broom.

_OH MY GOD! _She mentally yelled to herself. _It's… IT'S MOVING ON ITS OWN! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! _ She closed the door before backing away from it. _WHERE THE HELL AM I?_ Taking another deep breath. She pulled the door back open and steeped out into the hall.

"Excuse me." Becca said to the woman thinking to herself that she was going mental. The woman looked up. She had long gray hair that was swept up into a tight bun. Wrinkles on her face gave Becca the feeling that she was old. "Where am I?"

The woman gave her a quizzical look. "Why dear," she said with a strong British accent, "You are in the Leaky Cauldron." All the breath left Becca as she stared at her.

"I'm… I'm where?" she said regaining her lost breath.

"The Leaky Cauldron. London, England. Diagon Ally?" Becca couldn't believe it! She was in London! She was in the worlds (well, Harry Potter's world) most-busiest districts! Oh my god. Becca thought she was about to die.

"Ok… well… Thank you. I must have forgotten." Becca shuddered before running back into the room and closing the door quickly. Pressing her back against the door and slumping to the floor Becca to think over what she just learned.

"I have been punked!" She told herself. "This is all just one big prank! Oh right… I can deal with that." However, she found a big problem with that. "How could I have gotten here from my closet?" She began to think it over gazing out the window. The room shook as a train passed. _I know! This is one big dream! This is awesome, but I do what to watch that movie. I do love it when I realize this is a dream. But how do I wake up?" _Becca stood up and looked around. Spotting the bed she ran over to it. Standing up on it with her back facing the floor, she feel backwards. Instead of hitting the floor and waking up, a sharp pain ran through her body when it made contact. "OOOWWWW!" She screamed. Her back and the head ached as she sat up. _That is going to leave a mark. _

Standing up while rubbing her head, Becca heard loud voices outside in the hall.

" GET THAT BLOOPDY CAT AWAY FROM SCABBERS HERMIONE!"

"He isn't going to hurt Scabbers, Ron."

"HE IS TRYING TO EAT HIM! Come on Harry, let's go to our rooms."

"See you in a minute Hermione. I need to get some money so I can buy a couple extra things for school."

Foot steeps started to come closer to her room. _Harry? Ron? Hermione? OH MY GOD! _Becca ran to the door and flung it open starling the three most well known people in our world.

"Uh… Hello?" said a boy with jet-black hair hiding a lighting bolt-shaped scar and brilliant green eyes. His eyes open in shock as he looked at the girl with auburn hair and hazel eyes. Next to him was a girl with thick wavy brown hair and a tall boy with fire red hair and a face covered in freckles.

"Oh my god!" Becca said staring at them in disbelief.

"Um… I am really sorry that we disturbed you. We will just be going now…" Hermione mumbled lost for words as Becca began to shake her head still in shook.

Becca looked at Harry and screamed. "YOU ARE HARRY POTTER!" She jumped at him and pulled him into a great big hug. Then she turned to Ron. "AND YOU ARE RONALD WEASLEY!" Before grabbing Ron into a tight hug. Ron looked slightly flabbergasted at the fact someone knew his name. "HERMIONE GRANGER! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" She hugged Hermione as tears of joy started to roll down her cheeks. Harry, Ron and Hermione all gave each other a what-the-hell-is-going-on look.

"Do I… we know you?" Hermione asked Rebecca.

"Oh sorry. Well, you don't actually. But I know you three. My name is Rebecca, but you can call me Becca!" Becca saw the expression on their faces. "You guys are famous where I am from."

"Where are you from?"

"Ron!" Hermione jabbed him in the stomach.

"I am from the United States!" Becca said proudly.

"America? Why are you here? Are you getting transferred to Hogwarts? What year are you in?" Ron asked her.

"I guess I am going to Hogwarts… I just got here today." She then remembered that he asked her about her year. "I… I am in third year."

"Us too." Harry said still a bit shocked over her screaming fit. "I guess we will see you there."

"Do you have all your stuff? You are welcomed to come with us into town. We got to buy a couple more things before tomorrow." Hermione offered.

"I would love too! But I have to get a few things ready first. Can I meet you down stairs in a hour?" Becca asked.

"Sure… we will be in our rooms until then. Harry's is right next to ours and ours are down the hall a bit."

"Ok! See you guys then!" Harry, Ron and Hermione started to walk away. Harry went into his room as Becca went into hers.

She could not believe it! Harry Potter! Here! In her closet… if her closet was even a closet. What was that silver haze anyway? _No… it couldn't be a vortex, could it? That was impossible. Vortexes aren't real, are they?_ That could explain how she got here. However, one thought still remained in the back of her head. How was she supposed to get back? Becca walked over to the closet door and opened it, hoping that the haze will still be there. To her luck, it was; and it didn't look like it was going anywhere anytime soon. "Cool." She said out loud. She couldn't help but think that here she was a witch, wasn't she? She was inside the Leaky Cauldron. And you know what else? She told them that she was going to Hogwarts. How was she going to convince her parents into letting her go to a school at existed inside her closet? _This is getting complicated _she thought to herself as she walked back through the vortex out into her own bedroom. This was going to get very interesting.

**Ok! This is getting exciting for me. I loved writing this chapter. It was so much fun when I got to the part where Harry and the crew showed up. **

**Sorry, it's another short chapter. But I did change the font to a size bigger, so maybe that will help you guys see the words better. Let me know if I messed up anything, names, places, ect… **

**The next chapter should be up later today or tomorrow morning. **


	3. Google Search

**Well I guess my font change didn't work. I will try it again on here. Sorry if I mess anything up. The 3rd book isn't around me at the moment, but I did just watch the third movie, except… the movie is a bit different from the book… **

**OH well, here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, everything: names, places, set up (some might be my own though) are all J.K. Rowling's**

**Chapter 3**

**OoOoOoO**

Harry steeped into his room and shut the door quickly? _Who the bloody hell was that girl? And how did she know them. _Well there was a good cause to know him, but Ron and Hermione? It was weird. Besides that, Becca seemed nice and she was kind of pretty. Harry wondered what house she was going to be in. _Well, as long as she isn't in Slytherin, I guess she would be ok._

"America? Seriously?" He said out loud. Smirking a bit he walked over to his schoolbooks. Harry had already bought all his school stuff, but agreed to go with Ron and Hermione, and now he guessed Becca, shopping again. Well, to him that was a good enough excuse to look at the Firebolt for the tenth billionth time. Harry loved his Nimbus 2000, but the Firebolt looked so cool. He imagined the horror on Malfoy's face if he ever showed up in a game on the broom. Laughing to himself, he went to go take a shower.

**OoOoO**

Down the hall, heading to there own rooms, Ron and Hermione was thinking the exact same thing. However, Ron was speaking what was on his mind.

"Who was that girl? Have you seen her before? Did you see her hug me? Who was-"

"Ron, stop. If you were listening instead of thinking of that hug, you would have heard her." Hermione snapped at him. **(A/n: I wonder if someone is a wee jealous…?)**

"So, who is she?"

Hermione left out a deep breath as she stood outside her room. "Her name is Rebecca or Becca; she didn't leave a last name. She is from America and she had transferred here to go to Hogwarts. She might be an exchange student though. Can't you do that in your 3rd year?"

Ron shrugged. "I don't know. How did she know us though? Harry is famous, so we can excuse him, but us?"

"Maybe she saw you one the front page of the Daily Profit? I am not sure how she knew me. It was a bit creepy."

**OoOoO**

Rebecca closed her closet door behind her as she steeped out of the vortex. She glanced down at her watch seeing how much time she was in her closet. "Crap… I was gone for over an hour!" her watch read 5:37 pm. Her parents were going to kill her. She could imagine them. _'Where did you go sweetie?' 'I was in my closet mom.' 'For a hour?' 'Um... yeah.' _ They might as well send her to an insane people institute for coming up with an answer like that. Who would even stay in a closet for an hour anyway?

"REBECCA!" _Oh great... here it comes; the 'Where did you go?' speech._ "Anne's here so she can watch the movie with you!" _Wait. Anne was suppose to come an hour ago. Right after I went- _Taking a look at her digital bedroom clock, Becca felt her heart skip a beat. On there it read 4:39 pm. "That is around the time I left." She whispered to herself. "No time has past what so ever. OH MY GOD! THIS IS LIKE SOME WEIRD NARNIA THING!" She then exclaimed, "This is so awesome!" _But how did time even 'stop'?_ She decided that she would worry about that after the movie. Besides, if time stopped here, shouldn't it stop there also? She must do a little digging on the subject.

Becca ran down stairs to great her friend. "Hey Anne!"

"Becca! How is your birthday so far?"

"If I told you, you would never believe me."

Anne gave her an odd look. "I just asked you if it was ok so far."

"Oh… right… ITS AMAZING!!"

"Haha… ok. Lets watch the movie. Which Harry Potter is it? That we are watching, I mean."

A smile crept over Becca's face as she remembered her conversation with Harry, Ron and Hermione. _"We are in 3rd year."_ "Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban."

"Ok. Isn't that the third one?"

Becca nodded still showing a huge grin. They two girls went into the family room and Becca started the movie.

**OoOoO**

It was around 7:30/ 8:00 when the movie finished. It bothered Becca a bit how the changed the scenery from the last two movies. However, the new setup was growing on her. A bit later, she said her goodbyes to Anne before running upstairs to her computer to search Google about 'vortexes'. **(A/n: lol. I love Google. Who doesn't love Google?) **

Becca entered 'vortex' in the search. "Oh great," she muttered, "22,200,000 results. I have to narrow this down." She then typed 'Vortexes to other worlds." This time there were 5.03 million results. She kept trying: Vortexes, What is a vortex, vortexes and other dimensions, ect. Then finally, she found it. **(A/n: I made this up, so don't get into a hissy fit.)**

_**Vortexes and Other Worlds**_

_**Through out time, sightings of vortexes, or 'windows' have been seen. However, no scientific information has been found to support the sightings.**_

**_Archaeologists uncovered an ancient manuscript from an unknown Pharaohs tomb in Southern Egypt. This manuscript states that during that time, vortexes were a way to get from one dimension to the next. However, finding a vortex was extremely rare. It also stated that vortexes are only open for a year in both dimension. The dimension's crossed on whatever day it was open. (Ex: June 19th for both places will intersect on each other.) Also, a person may only enter a vortex if they are wearing sterling silver. When a person enters the vortex, the time in the dimension that they just left 'stops'. The person wearing the silver can only walk through a vortex four times. On the fourth trip through, the silver will lose its magical properties._**

**_Scientists are still working on the rest of the scripts translation. There is still no proof what so ever that vortexes into other 'dimensions' exist…_**

Becca snorted, "Ha… they haven't seen my closet."

_**The last vortex claim that was made was in Paris, France during the 1600's. **_

Becca finished reading, mouth open in awe. She looked down at her lighting-bolt necklace. _So that is how I was able to get to the other dimension. But I already went through it twice! _She reread the part about silver and how long vortexes are opened.

_I guess since I am home, Harry's world's time has stopped because of me. Or maybe it just slowed down so dramatically it looks like it stopped. Does that mean I can go back whenever I want? No… the vortex will close on my 14th birthday. I got to go back soon if I want to go to Hogwarts. _Becca realized that this would be the only year she will get to go. One more trip in and out. Turning off the computer, Rebecca went to go get ready for her 'new' school. Her insides felt like there were filled with butterflies as she emptied out her dresser and putting clothes on her bed.

Becca skipped up to the attic. Looking around, she found a huge trunk that her grandparents used to bring over possessions from Poland. The trunk was made of maple and had carvings of flowers and plants on the sides and top. On the top and front side, carved into the wood was RH, which stood for Renee Halioski. Renee Halioski was Becca's grandmother. It slightly amused her that they had the same initials since they both looked alike also. Rebecca dragged the trunk carefully down the stairs and into her room, making sure that she didn't make a loud enough 'bump' to have her parents run up stairs and see what their dear Rebecca was doing.

It took Becca over an hour to load her clothes and all her toiletries into the trunk. To her amazement, it was only half full. "I guess that will be where I put my school stuff." She said to herself. She looked around her room thinking what else she should take. After stuffing a few pieces of jewelry, her journal and reading books in the trunk, she began to push it over to the closet. A sudden 'whoosh' in the pit of her stomach knew she forgot something. Looking around she spotted her wallet (which held all the money she had been saving for the past four years.), stationary, her black lab stuff animal 'Kayla', and the third Harry Potter book. Becca grabbed all the stuff and threw it into the trunk. She decided to bring the Harry Potter book just incase she needed it for something; like seeing what was going, during some part of the year. It would also be helpful to stay one step ahead of everyone else.

Becca was about to step through the vortex with her stuff when she saw another problem. How was she going to get IN Hogwarts?

Giving off a big sigh, she pulled her stuff back into her room. She realized she wasn't going to be able to leave that night.

Seeing that the time was now 11:07, Becca decided to wait until the weekend to leave. _This week, I will come up with a plan to get into Hogwarts. But I AM NOT unpacking this stuff! _She told herself. Rebecca undressed, hid the trunk, and climbed into bed still thinking about the oddest and awesomest **(A/N: I don't care if that isn't a word.) **birthday that she had ever had.

**Sorry… that was a bit of a week and short chapter. I was busy today with geometry homework. Grrr… I hate math. I promise I will make it up. IT WILL GET BETTER. Everything is slightly slow when you are first starting to write on something people can actually read it. Anyway, I am writing the forth chapter as you are reading this. It should be up later. If you have any questions concerning the story so far, please add them to your reviews. **


	4. Transcripts and Admissions Forms

**I am super sorry that I have not updated in a few days. My birthday was the 10th and I been running around like a manic for the past few days. Lets just say October is a busy month for me. **

**To Ginnymaniac, I am sorry that the last chapter was rushed. I was rushing on it. I was writing it around 10:00 at night and my mom was screaming at me to go to bed. She has something against staying up past "bed times". I do anyway though, shhhh. **

**Ok well, HERE YOU GO PEOPLE! I am going to try to make this chapter longer. For some unknown reason to me, three pages are really short on here…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor anything that has appeared in the HP books nor Google, as I forgot to put in chapter 3. I do own Rebecca, the vortex, and anything new and exciting! At least I think it's exciting...**

**Chapter 4**

**OoOoOoO**

Over the next couple days, Rebecca Hill fabricated a whole plan to get into Hogwarts without being suspected of not being a witch… until now, since she had indeed became a witch.

By Thursday, **(A/n: if you remember in chapter 1-3, it was Monday.)** she had come up with admissions form and a transcript saying that she was a foreign exchange student from the Massachusetts.

It was hard work getting these forms filled out completely with authenticity, but the results were well worth it.

**OoOoO**

_(Tuesday, 3:44 p.m.)_

Becca walked off the school bus still thinking about the previous night. _How am I supposed to get into Hogwarts? I have no papers saying that I was accepted, nor that I got transferred. I would have to be some type of…_ A smile crossed her lips as she though of a brilliant idea.

"DAD!" Becca hollered at the top of her lungs as she flung open the front door.

"What?" said her father coming out of the kitchen consuming a handful of peanuts. **(A/n: Does anyone else's father eat peanuts like he is some type of vacuum? I swear my dad is a bottomless pit when it comes to peanuts.) **

"Do you have any plan, formal, school admission forms and transcripts?" Becca's father was the principle of the local private school on the far side of town. He always carried around forms like what Rebecca needed for some reason.

"Yeah. They are in my briefcase. What do you need them for?" He crooked his eyebrow at her.

"Uh… School project. For English. We just read a book that had a foreign exchange student in it. So I need a admissions form and a transcript."

"You might also want to bring in a student visa."

"Uh, ok… where do I find one?"

"I have one. I was an exchange student over in Spain for a year, so I got one. Just make sure you return it when you're done."

"Sure. Where is it?"

"In the top right hand door of my desk. Don't mess anything up when you are up there." He said before turning into the family room to watch T.V.

Rebecca quickly left to go find the papers.

She found the briefcase next to her father's desk. The desk was made out of mahogany that was then stained a dark brown. Piles upon piles of paper were cluttered on top.

Becca opened up the briefcase and took out a vanilla folder that was labeled "Forms". Swiftly opening it up, she rummaged through the folder contents. Her hands stopped searching as she found what she was looking for.

After pulling out the application form and the transcript, she stuffed the folder back into the case. She was about to leave the room when she remembered the visa. "Just in case." She said to herself. She wasn't really sure if the wizarding world took visa like the rest of the world, but she decided she couldn't risk it; she had to be prepared for anything.

Becca ran back into her room and flung herself onto her bed. She looked over the papers before she started filling in the blanks.

About two and a half hours later, half of the papers were complete. All she needed now was her parents and teacher signatures, and the name of her school. She looked at the clock just as it turned 6:51.

"Okay," she said looking at the almost finished papers. "All I need now is to get my parents, teachers to sign and a school. It is going to be difficult to convince them that this is for show, but I think I can do it. As for the school…" Becca knew it had to be a school from the books or she won't be able to get in. Unless she made up her own. Nope… to risky. She would have to find one.

Walking over to her computer she Google searched **(A/n: Haha… sadly I did this once.)** "American Wizarding School in Harry Potter". That search landed her in Wikipedia **(A/n: I don't own the website.)**. A smiled crossed her lips as she saw what it gave her.

A name.

A name she could use.

And judging by the name, it looked to be as if it was in her state.

It was perfect.

**OoOoO**

It took her all day Wednesday to come up with a plan. She had managed to convince her teachers that it was for a project that she was doing outside of school. To her surprise, her parents didn't even ask why they had to sign it. So all in all, every turned out very well.

With her eyes closed, Becca was lying on her bed going over the plan over and over again in her mind.

To her it seemed flawless.

All she had to do was not blow it.

OR have anyone know too much about the Salem Witches Institute.

That could be a problem.

Becca planned to leave first thing after school tomorrow. All she had to deal with was homework. However, she could polish that off easily. With those thoughts in mind, she went to bed.

**OoOoO**

"What are you so happy about?" Anne asked during lunch. She couldn't help but notice Becca looking at her watch and smiling every few minutes.

"Oh, nothing. I am just happy that it's Friday. That's all."

"Ok. Cause to me it seems like you are planning to meet someone. It isn't a _boy_ is it?"

Becca gave a little smile.

"Lets just say, I am going to meet a few people later."

Anne looked at her strangely, pulling back a strand of black hair. "Who?"

"I could tell you but you would never believe me." Giving a quick smile at her confused friend she left.

For the rest of the school day, Rebecca hastily finished all her homework. Not that she needed to anyway, she could always do when she got back to her own dimension, but this way, it made her feel better knowing it was done.

When she got home, she greeted her parents and rushed upstairs to her room. She quickly made sure that she had everything in her truck (which she amazingly manage to hid for four days), emptied out her backpack, and begun to fill it with notebooks and a couple of folders, which the one of them held all of her papers, visa (which she planned to alter once she got her wand) and a slightly thick packet.

Becca made this packet, which had every spell and every important school related from the six books, after school yesterday. It took her hours to go through the books and find them all. But she did it. And to her own, corky enjoyment, labeled the pages with the subject that the spell or information came from. Also located in the packet, were the locations and passwords to all the secret passageways around the school. Doing this made her feel like a Marauder in some way. It amused her.

Pulling on her backpack, and hand on trunks wooden handle, she threw open her closet.

Taking one last look around her room, she at last walked through the vortex.

She was on her way.

However, she had no clue what she was actually getting herself into.

**OOOO… did I just leave a cliffy? You are all probably thinking "She is going to be at Hogwarts during the 3rd year. Which means Sirius Black. Why is that a cliffy?" **

'**_Buzz'_**

**Wrong! You will see what I mean in chapters to come. **

**So how did I do? This isn't as rushed, right? Replay please! I need to know what I can do to make it better. If it was rushed, how can I make it not as rushed? Or if you say it is good, then GREAT. You know, I really like having people read my work. Its kind of fun! I should have thought of it ages ago. Oh well. **

**Onto the next chapter!**


	5. Shopping with Harry

**A/N: Finally I got to Harry Potters world. Sorry about the wait. I was getting edgy too about it. Onward to read my _version_ of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (warning: crazy fan from parallel world included.) **

**Oh yea… all questions and the reason why she didn't go to Dumbledore in the first place. My sister asked the same thing when I told her about it. BUT I, KIRI, have an answer. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the stuff from the books. Those brilliant ideas are J.K Rowling's. I own Rebecca and anything that is new in the books. Except for the book its self. That is J.K's. **

**Chapter 5**

**OoOoOoO**

Rebecca stepped out into the musty smelling room dragging the trunk behind her. It seemed to her as if no time had changed what so ever. Of course, it didn't.

Pulling the trunk over to the bed, she sat down. It was a very lumpy bed; but, comfortable never the less. She wondered what she was going to do for the next hour. Would they come get her? She decided, on what she read about Hermione, that they would get her.

The hour past by surprising quickly. Who knew that thinking could do that? The next thing she knew there was a knock on the door. Bounding over, she flung open the door to see three faces greeting her.

"Ello!" she said cheerfully.

"Hey." They chanted back.

"Are you ready to go? You don't have any books yet, right?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. I need everything. Including a wand. Let me just grab my purse." Becca ran over to her truck and dug out her wallet, which she stuffed into a small black purse.

In the purse, she had lip-gloss and her cell phone. However, she doubted that she would need her cell. However, she liked carrying it around. Who doesn't?

"Ok, I'm ready." She said closing the door to her room and locking it with the key that was in the keyhole on the other side of the door. She dropped the key into her purse as Ron spoke up.

"Did you say you needed a wand? Don't they use wands in America?" he asked puzzlement and curiosity spread over his face.

"Well, umm… I broke my wand last year when I fell of my broom and landed on it." _Wow… that was pretty easy_ she thought. She even included looking embarrassed by breaking her wand. She should really become an actor. Or at least try out for the school play.

"I broke my wand last year too. But I already got a new one." Ron said.

"So you play Quidditch then?" Harry asked her getting excited.

"Sadly, no. I would like to learn quidditch. We have races on brooms. Its like muggle track, but different." Wow. She was really good at lying. Maybe she should be an actor.

"Oh. That sounds fun." Harry said.

Becca looked over at Hermione and saw that she was examining her, puzzlement on her face.

"What?"

"Its just... its just," Hermione looked up at her, "Were you wearing that outfit earlier?"

Becca looked down at her white, long sleeve shirt and her blue jeans. Her eyes widened a bit as she realized that she was wearing different clothes. They only thing that was the same was her gold lighting-blot necklace that she hadn't taken off since Anne gave it to her. But that was safely tucked away under her shirt.

"I… I changed. It's getting a bit chilly, don't you think?"

"I guess so. I was just wondering."

"Ok. Should we go?" Ron asked. They all said yes as Harry led the way down the stairs and then into Diagon Alley.

Becca's eyes widened in shock as he walked though the brick arch that lead into the street. Hundreds of wizards filled the streets going into and out of stores. Store windows were filled with goods she had only seen in her dreams (or read in Harry Potter).

They past a crowed of people gathered at the window of the quidditch store looking at the broom sticks. Harry looked over there longing to be looking at the Firebolt.

_Christmas, Harry. You will get the broom soon. _Becca said to herself giving a little smile since she knew something that they didn't. Well, she basically knew about their whole life! Up until 6 year anyway.

"Ok. Becca, what do you need to do first?" Harry asked her breaking her day dreaming state.

She shook her head clear, "I need to exchange my money. Where is Gringotts?"

"Its up the street. Follow us. We will show you." Hermione took her hand and pulled her through the crowd. They arrived at a big, white stone building that leaned to the side. It looked like the building shown in the first Harry Potter movie.

"Man, J.K and Warner Brothers are good." She said under her breath.

"What was that?" Hermione asked her.

"Nothing, nothing." That was close.

Harry and Ron pulled open the great gold doors and they went inside.

"Uh… guys?" She said looking around at all the goblins, "I… I don't know how to exchange the money here. Our currency is different over in the States. I know the Wizarding money over here, but—"

Hermione held up her hand. "Let me do it. I've been to America a few times. I know what to do. How much do you want to exchange?"

"All of it." She said handing Hermione her wallet.

"Okay." Hermione ran up to the counter and talked to a goblin. After a few minutes she came back with Becca's wallet filled with copper Knuts, silver Sickles, and Gold galleons.

"Thank you so much Hermione!"

"No problem. Now what should we do?"

"I need to buy my school stuff."

Harry just then spoke up. "How about we go and get ice cream and make a plan. I will buy."

Awe… how sweet of him!

"Great! Lets go." Ron exclaimed. They walked out of the bank and headed up the street. They soon came to a cute little ice cream parlor. Table with umbrellas were outside of the shore waiting to be sat in. Above the door, blue letters read "Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour."

"Ron, come with me inside to get the girl's ice cream." Harry said turning to Ron. Ron nodded and stood up.

Awe… he is really starting to get cute.

"What do you want Rebecca and Hermione?"

Becca blushed a bit and said, "Chocolate would be fine."

"I will have that too, Harry." He nodded and went inside with Ron following him.

Rebecca couldn't help it. Sure, she had crush on the fictional Harry when she read the books at home, but now since Harry was very, very real, she started to like him even more, but this time, as a real person.

Hermione, who must have notice Becca blush, gave a small giggle.

"You like him, don't you?"

"What? Like who?"

"Harry. Don't worry. I won't tell."

"Who doesn't like Harry? I mean, he is such a nice guy, and smart, and cute…" She began to drift of day dreaming, but caught herself.

Hermione began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"You. I've seen how girls act around Harry. You are totally different then other girls. To me, you don't seem to really care that he is famous."

Becca shook her head. "No, I don't care. I just can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

Becca realized she had made a mistake, but thankfully Harry and Ron walked outside carrying four huge bowls of chocolate ice cream. Hermione seem to forget what Becca just said as Ron placed her bowl in front of her, while Harry did for Becca.

"So… Becca," Harry began trying to find a conversation topic. "Where did you do to school in America? Does it also begin tomorrow?"

"I go to school at the Salem Witches Institute, and it started on the August 27th." The trio at the table dropped their jaws.

"Why so early?"

Becca shrugged. "Construction?"

"Wait, when is your birthday? I am trying to figure out how your year age months go from." Hermione asked.

"Its today actually. And I believe that my school works the same way as Hogwarts. Except we have exceptions on some of the younger, smarter students."

"Today is your 13th birthday? So you just barely made the cut off for our year." Harry said with wide eyes.

"Yep."

"Happy Birthday." Harry said.

"Thanks," Becca shyly said.

"Yeah, Happy Birthday Becca!" Ron said. They two boys looked over at Hermione seeing if she was going to say something. Her eyes were wide from hearing it was her birthday.

"OH MY GOD! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I NEED TO GET YOU SOMETHING! A PRESENT! Be right back." Hermione wolfed down the rest of her ice cream and quickly left.

Ron rolled his eyes as he saw her run down the street.

"That's Hermione for ya. She always has to give everyone a birthday or Christmas present. But I am not saying that is a bad thing." His ears went a little red.

"Well, since Hermione went to off to buy, god knows what, we should help you get the rest of your things Becca. How about Ron can go buy your books, quills, and parchment and I will take you to get your wand and robes. Then we will meet back here in about an hour to get the rest of your stuff. How does that sound?"

Becca couldn't believe it! Harry Potter was going to be ALONE… WITH HER! She and Ron nodded yes and Ron said that he would tell Hermione. Before they said their goodbyes, she handed Ron the money that was need to buy the books and other stuff. Then she and Harry took off down the street towards Ollivanders.

About three minutes later, they came to a narrow and shabby store with peeling gold letter saying "_Ollivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."_. A single wand lying on a purple cushion was seen in the dusty window.

Harry opened the door for her and they walked inside.

Thousands of narrow boxes were pilled neatly right up to the ceiling in the dusty room. She was about to walk over and examine a wand on the counter when a chilly voice spoke from behind her.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Nice to see you again. Now, who is your lovely lady friend?" Becca blushed at being called Harry's " Lovely Lady Friend", but made sure he face went back to normal before turning around.

Mr. Ollivander had pale blue eyes and white hair. He was also going slightly bald at the top. Becca felt that this man knew more they he would ever admit. But then again, he seemed very wise.

"This is Rebecca Hill sir. She is from the United States." Harry replied.

Mr. Ollivanders eyes widened for a second. "Your not related to in any way the Pure-blood Hill family in Massachusetts, are you?"

Becca looked at him shocked. There was a family of purebloods in Massachusetts named Hill?

"Um… not that I know of. I am muggle born. I… I think."

"Ah, yes; of course. Now we must find you a wand! Please hold out your wand arm." Becca held out her right arm while he took measurement. After he finished he looked up at the ceiling before saying "ah," and running to the back of the store.

"Try this. 7 ½ inches, willow with a unicorn tail hair." He said giving her a wand from a dusty black box. However, when she waved it around nothing happened. "No good. No good. Let me try again." The old man ran once again to the back of the shop.

"Try this one dear. 8 inches, oak, and a dragon heart string." When she took the wand, it lit up for a second before making a car backfiring noise and went dead. "Drat. I thought we had it." He ran to the left side of the shop and started to pull down boxes.

On the tenth box he turned to Harry and said "Well, Mr. Potter. I do believe that I am having more trouble finding her a wand then I did with you." Harry gave a quite laugh as Rebecca went red in the face.

After trying two more wands and still no results, Ollivander pulled out a long dark green box. Becca could see him shaking as he handed her the wand.

"10 ¼ inch. Gort ivy. Single phoenix tail feather." Becca took the wand in her out stretched hand. As soon as her hand touched the cool wood of the wand, that had a little ivy vine design on the base, she began to feel warm. Twirling it above her head, she sent down a shower of rose petals.

She looked over at Mr. Ollivander, his eyes in shock. He looked at her and asked.

"Who are you?"

"What do you mean?" she stuttered.

"That phoenix tail feather did not come from here… nor anywhere else on this planet." He said to her in almost a whisper.

"What? Where did it come from then?" Harry asked obviously missing the last part.

The white haired man shook his head. "Never mind. Never mind. Let me just wrap up the wand for you." Taking back the wand he wrapped carefully in fine blue-green silk. And placed it back into the box. Becca hastily paid him, and then she and Harry walked out of the store.

"What was that about?" Harry asked her. "I haven't seen him like that since I went in to buy my wand."

"I really don't know, Harry." But she did know and she feared that he did too.

"Well, we have about 30 minutes until we have to meet Ron and Hermione. Let go buy your robes." Taking her hand, Harry led her down the street. All of Rebecca's fears were left behind her as he touched her skin.

**OoOoO**

"Happy Birthday Rebecca!" Hermione yelled as she and Harry drew closer to her and Ron who were sitting in at the same table as earlier. Rebecca came closer and saw something hidden behind Hermione. "I got your present! But you have to shut your eyes." She did what she asked and when Hermione said open, she found herself face to face with an adorable black and while kitten. (Well, it's a couple months old, but that is besides the point.)

"Oh my god! Thank you Hermione! She is adorable! What is her name?" Becca asked taking the kitten in her arms. They all looked at the cat as it yawned and fell asleep in Becca's arms.

"Her name is Tola. I am not sure what it means. I think it's a Polish name."

"It means 'princess'." They all looked at her surprised. "I'm Polish." She added quickly blushing.

"Oh. Well before you got here, I was just telling Hermione that Tola is what a cat is supposed to look like. Not a pig covered in orange fur that is obsessed in killing my rat."

Hermione shot him an icy glare.

"Anyway," Ron said after a moment. "I bought your books. I had some time afterwards so I put them in Hermione's room at the Inn."

"Thanks Ron." She smiled at him.

"No problem."

"I do believe we need to buy the rest of your stuff." Harry said cutting in. "For some reason I am not allowed on the streets after dusk, so we have to hurry."

_Oh yeah! I totally forgot about Sirius. _"That's fine. Lets go then." They four of them set off back down the street to get the final things.

**OoOoO**

Tired from a day of shopping, Becca flopped down on her bed placing the kitten on her stomach. As she stroked the kitten's head, she suddenly sat up remembering that she had forgot something.

She didn't have a guardian for the exchange!

She had planned on getting Mrs. Weasley to sigh it, but didn't know how to go about doing it. However, she had an idea.

Taking a pen from her backpack, she quickly wrote herself a letter.

_Dear Miss Rebecca Hill, _

_I am sorry to say that my daughter will be unable to take you to her school this year. She will be attending school at Beauxbaton Academy and the school is unable to have exchange students. I hope you didn't have to go through a lot of trouble to get to England. _

_We are very sorry,_

_Mrs. Spalding_

It was short, but sweet. All she had to do now was act like she just received the letter and was upset.

"Wish me luck Tola." She said to the cat, giving it a kiss on the head before leaving for dinner.

When she saw Harry, the Weasley's and Hermione sitting around the table talking and laughing, she put on her most miserable face. As she walked down the stairs, Harry, Ron and Hermione saw her and ran over asking what was wrong.

"Guy… I… I have a problem." She said acting like she was about to sob. She thrust the letter into their hands and sat down on the steps with her hands over her eyes. "I just don't know what I am going to do!"

Just then Mrs.Weasley walked over. "Oh dear! What has happened? Is this Rebecca?" The nodded and handed her the letter. "Oh that's right, Erin went to Beauxbatons. Oh this is just awful! Did you just get this?" Becca nodded with her hands still covering her eyes. Mainly it was just now from the state of shock.

_There was really a Spalding at Hogwarts who is now going to Beauxbatons? Wow… this is really weird._ "Well, we can't have you not going this year! How would you feel if you were Ronald's exchange student?" Mrs. Weasley said smiling down at what she though was a very sad girl.

"Really? You would do that for me?" Becca said looking up.

"Oh course. These three were just saying how very nice you were and that they were exciting about you coming."

"You are?" she said in a small voice this time really about to cry. Not because she was sad, because they liked her. They really, really liked her. It was awesome. They nodded yes and looked back up at Mrs. Weasley rubbing her eyes.

"Now, why don't you get those papers so I can sign them. I will send the papers to Hogwarts. How does that sound?"

"Thank you so much Mrs. Weasley. You have no idea how much this means to me." Becca ran back up the stair and into her room. When she closed the door, she couldn't help but whoop, that's right whoop, for joy. She grabbed the papers from the folder and ran back down stairs.

**OoOoO**

Later that night, a very happy Rebecca went through the packet she made, trying out spells with her new wand.

Just as she was trying _Lumos _there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" Becca yelled from her bed, putting the packet back into her truck, which she then closed.

It was Hermione.

"Hey Hermione! What's up?"

"Not much. I was just coming in to tell you that you will be in Gryffindor with us. Mrs. Weasley just got a letter back from Hogwarts saying that."

"Great! I am so excited." From down the hall there was a loud crash and someone began to shout.

Becca gave Hermione a questioning look.

"Fred and George have been hiding and messing with Percy's Head Boys Badge." She said rolling her eyes.

_Oh yea… I forgot about that in the book._

Becca nodded showing she understood.

"Oh yea… Mrs. Weasley was also suggesting to me to see if you want to stay in my room tonight, so she could get us up early tomorrow morn so we can get on the train."

"You won't mind?"

"Not at all. I need a girl to talk to beside those 'dipsticks' who talk about nothing other then quidditch. So, what do you say?" Hermione asked smiling at her.

"Sure! I will be right over." Pulling on her backpack and handing Tola over to Hermione, both girls dragged the truck into Hermione's room.

"Staying in Hermione's room, Becca?" Becca turned around and saw the smiling Harry Potter leaning up against the doorframe.

"As the matter of fact, I am. What are you doing?" she said smiling back, looking into his emerald eyes.

"Oh, Ron forgot Scabbers rat tonic down stairs, so I am going to go get it."

_Scabbers…. That bloody, filth of a traitor. _"Well, have fun… and don't worry about anything you might hear." Saying that part in a very low voice.

"Haha… don't worry. I will. See you two in the morning!" He reached in and closed their door. After he left, Hermione and Becca got undressed and ready for bed.

When they turned off the light, Hermione spoke up. "You really like him, don't you."

Becca turned over on her side before answering.

"Yea," she whispered. "I really do."

"Well, I think he's starting to like you too."

A smile crept over Becca's face. Closing her eyes, she went to sleep. Dreaming about her day and tomorrow.

Tomorrow was going to be the start of an amazing year at Hogwarts.

**HAHA! How was that chapter? If I may say so myself, I think it is very good. I had a blast writing this. What do you think about Harry and Rebecca? Please don't kill me. As I said before at the top, this is my own corky little version. **

**Do you have any questions? It seemed to me that she calmed down around them during the day. But, if you like her being spastic, have no fear! She will be like that one more time. **

**REPLY!**


	6. The Dementor

**Sorry it took so long to update. **

**From now on, I only update on the weekends, unless I have time to work on the story during the week. **

**It was brought to my attention that I need to settle the years. In Becca's time it is 2006; in Harry's, it's 1993. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!! I just own Becca and anything new. **

**Chapter 6**

**OoOoOoO**

Becca was flying. Flying on the back of a broomstick. The dark forbidden forest loomed underneath her as she flew on into the night. "Rebecca." She looked around as she head someone call her name. But how could there? It was just her and the broom. "Rebecca, sweetie." There was the voice again. Who's voice was that? It didn't sound like her moms.

Becca was beginning to be pulled out of sub consciousness. She could feel a warm hand shaking her shoulder.

"Becca. You have to get ready." Becca tousled and turned not wanting to get up.

"Five more minutes mom." She mumbled still drowsy with sleep.

Someone laughed as they said. "This isn't your mom, Rebecca."

When the strange lady said that, Becca looked up into warm brown eyes of a person gazing at her.

"Where am I?" Becca asked

"Why dear, you are in the Leaky Cauldron." Like the rush of a tidal wave, it all came back to Becca.

She was not at home.

She was in London.

Harry Potter's London.

And those brown eyes belonged to non-other then Mrs. Weasley.

Becca couldn't believe it. It wasn't a dream after all. It was _real._ The best part about it was she actually slept through the night here without waking up and finding it was just one big dream.

"Oh. Right. Good morning Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning dear. Now, let me go wake up Hermione." Mrs. Weasley left her beside and over to the bed of a very bushy brown haired girl.

Sitting up, Becca rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. It was a lot like the old room that held the vortex, but slightly smaller and it had two beds instead of one. With a heavy sigh about leaving the warm bed, Becca got up and dressed. She then left the room with Hermione and headed down stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was already down stairs talking to Ginny about what she did during her second year.

"What will we do this year, Mrs. Weasley?" Becca asked interested on her new curriculum instead of the normal math, science,_ history_.

She would take the Wizard courses over the Muggle course any day. Including, the ever so dull History of Magic.

"I can't remember that much. However, I do remember that I did make a love potion in 3rd year. It was for your father, Ginny. But I didn't know at the time that he already liked me, so there was really no point in me making one." She then talked about how she made it and the results. This caused many giggles from the three young girls.

Becca looked over and saw a very grumpy Ron coming down the stairs shortly followed by Harry. She waved hello at the boys before turning back to Mrs. Weasley story.

For the next hour, everyone (not including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley) dragged his or her huge, heavy trunks down the stairs. It was utter chaos. Percy yelling about his ruined picture of his girlfriend, Fred and George were trying to stuff last minute pack dungbombs into their trunks and Hermione's angry cat was spitting loudly through a small wickerwork basket.

As they pilled their stuff near the door, Becca heard Hermione cooing to her cat as she comforted her own.

"It's all right, Crookshanks. I'll let you out on the train."

"You won't," snapped Ron. "What about poor Scabbers, eh?"

"They're here," said Mr. Weasley peering around the front door. "Harry, come on."

Mr. Weasley marched Harry across the short stretch of pavement towards the first of two old-fashioned green cars, each driven by a secretive- looking wizard, both wearing emerald velvet suits

Becca saw Mr. Weasley look up and down the street before pushing Harry inside the car. She got in the same car shortly after with Hermione, Ron, and, to Ron's disgust, Percy.

They arrived at King's Cross with twenty minutes to spare; the Ministry drivers found them trolleys, unloaded their trunks, touched their hats in salute to Mr. Weasley, and drove away, somehow managing to jump to the head of an un-moving line at the traffic lights. Becca could honestly say that, that single car ride, most the oddest and most enjoyable she had ever experience. The cars moved in many weird ways, such as sliding through small gaps. It amazed Becca on just how different life really was in this world.

"Right then," Mr. Weasley said as everyone turned their attention away from the Ministry cars. "Let's do this in pairs, as there are so many of us. I'll go through first with Harry."

They all began to stroll towards the barrier between platform's nine and ten. Becca was walking with Mrs. Weasley behind Ron and Hermione. Becca closed her eyes as she slid through the wall onto platform nine and three-quarters. She opened her eyes and gasped at the magnificent scarlet steam engine, puffing smoke over a platform pack with witches and wizards seeing their children onto the train. This was the Hogwarts Express. The _real_ Hogwarts Express.

"This is way better then the movies." Becca whispered to herself.

Harry and Ron led the way to the end of the train, past packed compartments, to a carriage that looked quite empty. After loading their trunks and animals onto the luggage rack, and saying good-bye to the Weasley's, the four friends headed back onto the train, but not before Mr. Weasley pulled Harry to the side. Becca strained her neck too look at them as Mrs. Weasley gave her a sandwich. She wondered to herself why she was looking at them. It wasn't like she didn't know what Mr. Weasley was telling Harry. It was all in the book. Still, curiosity is an odd thing. Their might have been something said that wasn't in the book.

"Come on children, on to the train." Mrs. Weasley tired to usher the kids onto the train before yelling "Arthur!" over her shoulder.

The train began to move as Harry ran towards it. Ron threw open the door and everyone stood back to allow him to jump inside.

"Glad you were able to make it," Becca said smirking at him. They then leaned out the window and waved good-bye to the Weasley's until the train reached a corner and blocked their view.

"I need to talk to you in private," Harry muttered to them as the train picked up speed.

"Go away, Ginny," said Ron.

"Oh, that's nice," said Ginny huffily, and she stalked off. They then turned to Becca.

"Um… can you… I mean…" Harry stumbled trying too get out his words.

"Listen, Harry, I promise not to tell anyone about anything you might say regarding certain_ people_, or _things_. All you need to know is that you can trust me." She looked at him hopeful and he nodded.

The four of them set off down the corridor looking for an empty compartment, but all were full except for the one at the very end of the train.

This compartment had only one occupant, a man sitting fast asleep next to the window. A smile came over Becca's face, as she knew exactly who this man was.

The stranger, (well, he was to the other three) was wearing an extremely shabby set of wizard's robes that had been darned in several places. He looked ill and exhausted. Though quite young, his light brown hair was flecked with gray.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down and slid the door shut, taking a seat farthest away from the window. Becca, however, took the one across from the man.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione and Becca said together.

"How d'you both know that. How is it that _she _knows everything?" He said pointing to Hermione.

"It's on his case," she replied, pointing at the luggage rack.

"Well, what is your excuse then?" three pairs of eyes were on Rebecca. Oh no. She hated being in the spot light.

"I uh… I… lucky guess?" she quickly turning towards the window, mentally smacking herself.

"Wonder what he teaches?" said Ron, frowning at Professor Lupin's pallid profile.

That's obvious," whispered Hermione. "There's only one vacancy, isn't there? Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well, I hope he's up to it," said Ron doubtfully. "He looks like one good hex would finish him off, doesn't he."

"Don't worry." Once again their attention was back on Rebecca as she turned to face them. "You will really like him; especially you, Harry. Professor Lupin is an amazing teacher… and friend."

"What do you know about Lupin?" Hermione said eyeing Becca suspiciously.

"I know enough. Besides, Harry, didn't you have too tell us something?"

Harry then started to explain all about what he had over heard and the warning Mr. Weasley had just given him. When he was finished, Ron looked thunderstruck, and Hermione had her hands over her mouth. Becca looked indifferent, since she already knew everything wasn't at all, the slightest bit true. Sure, Sirius Black had escaped to come after someone, but it wasn't Harry. Not in any way, shape or form. After Ron and Hermione explained their concerns, Becca just snorted.

"What's your problem?" Hermione asked her, annoyed that she wasn't worried about Harry's safety.

"Never mind."

"No, tell us."

"Its just, I don't buy it."

"Don't buy what?"

"That Sirius Black is after Harry."

"Why not? He worked for Lord Voldemort." Harry said getting confused.

"Correction, his brother worked for Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black did not. Lets just say, things don't always appear to what they seem. You would find more about it this year." All three mouths were a hanging open at her. "What?"

"How do you know that?"

"I… uh… I…" _Come on brain think!! _"We talked about it in school. It was a debate type thing. I was on the 'Innocent Sirius' side."

All of their faces closed from shock to confusion in the matter of seconds. They had debates about Sirius Black in America? That was a bit strange. What did she mean by they 'would find out more about it this year'? What did this _American _know that they didn't? Did she also say the Dark Lords name? No one they knew, but Harry and Dumbledore, says his name.

_I got to do some research on this girl. _Hermione thought, eager for the challenge.

"Uh… ok."

Becca gazed out the window as rain started to fall from the heavens. She took out Tola from her basket and began to stroke the kitten's little head.

"What's that noise?" said Ron suddenly.

A faint, sound of a whistle was coming from somewhere. They looked all around the compartment.

"It's coming from your trunk, Harry." Becca said looking up at the luggage rack. A moment later Ron had pulled the Pocket Sneakoscope out from between Harry's robes. It was spinning very fast in the palm of Ron's hand and glowing brilliantly. After deciding what to do with it, they stashed it back into Harry's trunk, wrapping it in a pair of Vernon's old socks. They all sat down once again as Ron started to tell everyone about Hogsmeade. When Hermione brought up the Shrieking Shack, Becca took a quick glance at Professor Lupin. However, she didn't dare to say anything about it in fear they were already becoming suspicious of her.

She listened as they gave ideas on how to get Harry to go. A moment later, there was a scream and Becca whirled around just in time to see Crookshanks jump on Ron, pawing his shirt pocket.

"Get out of here!" Ron said shoving Crookshanks angrily away.

"Ron, don't" Hermione warned him.

Ron was about to answer back when Professor Lupin stirred. They watched him apprehensively, but he simply turned his head the other way, mouth slightly open, and slept on.

The plump witch with the food cart came and went. Hermione tried to wake up the Professor, but he didn't wake.

By Midafternoon, just as it began to rain harder, they head footsteps in the corridor, and their door opened showing Harry, Ron, and Hermione's least favorite people. The one in the center had a pale, pointed, sneering face, with slicked back, white blonde hair. On either side of him were two huge, thug like boys. This was Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle.

"Well, look who it is," said Malfoy in his usual lazy drawl, pulling open the compartment door. "Potty and the Weasel."

Crabbe and Goyle chuckled trollishly.

"I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley," said Malfoy. "Did your mother die of shock?"

Ron sat up so quickly that he knocked Crookshank's basket to the floor. Professor Lupin gave a snort.

"Who are those two?" Malfoy said finally noticing the two other people in the compartment.

"A new teacher and Rebecca Hill. A exchange student from America." He took a step back from Lupin, keeping his eyes on Becca. Becca's eyes were wide in shock from seeing Malfoy in the Flesh. **(A/n: warning… Crazed fan-girl about to attack)**

"What the heck is wrong with her?" Malfoy asked pointing a Rebecca. They turned to see what he was talking about.

"Oh my god." Becca said quietly looking at Malfoy. "OH MY GOD! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! DRACO MALFOY!! THE FERRET BOY!!" Becca screamed jumping up out of her seat. "The Fearless Ferret!! Well, technically you were scared after he turned into in a ferret, so maybe you weren't exactly fearless," she said to herself. Everyone looked at her in confusion. What the hell was she talking about? However, a smile passed over Harry's face when he heard that Draco was, or going to be turned into a ferret.

Seeing their confused faces she added, "It will be next year when he becomes the bouncing, white ferret."

Her eyes became wide as if she remember something important. "Draco," she said in a low voice as she stepped towards him, putting her hands on his shoulders, looking him strait in the eye, talking slowly as if he was a four year-old, "Whatever you do, you must except Dumbledore's offer in your sixth year! You must except his offer!!" Malfoy's mouth, along with everyone else's hit the floor as she backed away and sat down. She began to smack her head when she realized that she, once again, let slip too much information.

"Who… who did you say she was?" Malfoy asked still in shock.

"Rebecca Hill from America."

Malfoy turned to Becca. "From the Hill family in Massachusetts?"

Now it was Becca's turn to look confused. "Um..."

Professor Lupin snorted again.

"C'mon." Malfoy said dragging Crabbe and Goyle back into the hall not wanting to have the new teacher find him there.

Ron and Harry sat back down, still angry about what he said about the Weasley family. Ron started to mumble about not taking any more crap from Malfoy this year.

"Becca," Harry looked over at her. Becca blushed and turned to the window, hiding her face. "What was that all about? Why were you calling Malfoy 'ferret boy'?"

"Well… it's a long story."

"We have time--" to Becca's luck, the train started to slow down. Hermione looked down at her watch.

"We can't be there yet." She said.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train was getting slower and slower. As the noise of the pistons fell away, the wind and rain sounded louder then ever against the window.

"Oh no." Rebecca said, as Harry stuck his head out of the compartment door. She could hear other talking outside in the corridor as other students stuck their heads out.

_Dementors._

The train stopped with a sudden jolt, and distant thuds and bangs told them that luggage had fallen out of racks. Then, without warning, all the lamps went out, plunging them into total darkness.

"What's going on?" said Ron's voice from behind Harry.

"Ouch!" gasped Hermione. "Ron, that was my foot!"

"D'you think we've broken down?"

"Dunno…"

After several tense minutes, Neville and Ginny joined them in the compartment. The group was falling all over each other trying to figure out what was going on, while making lots of noise.

"Quite!" said a hoarse voice suddenly.

Professor Lupin had woken up at last.

A second later, a shivering light filled the compartment. Professor Lupin appeared to be holding a handful of flames. They illuminated his tired, gray face, but his eyes looked alert and wary.

"Stay where you are," Professor said before reaching for the compartment door. However, he never got to leave. At that very moment, the compartment door opened to a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face completely covered by its hood.

Becca's eyes went wide as she saw a grey hand that looked like it was decaying in water come out from under the robe. Like she was suddenly dipped in ice, she began to feel as if she would never be happy again.

_FIND A HAPPY PLACE. FIND A HAPPY PLACE. _Her brain yelled.

Becca looked over at Harry as his eye's rolled to the top of his head and he dangerously fell out of his seat. Becca got up and rushed to his side before he hit the floor. Pulling him up next to her, she laid him down on the floor just as Lupin wiped out his wand.

"None of us are hiding Sirius Black behind our cloaks." Professor Lupin said sternly as he preformed the patronus charm under his breath.

In her arm's Harry started to twitch, but lucky, the dementor left.

**OoOoO**

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Becca called to him as the lights came back on and the train started to move.

Ron slapped his friends face.

Harry opened his eyes.

"W—what?" He looked sick.

Becca handed him his glasses and he pushed them on. Then with the help of Ron and Hermione, they heaved him back into his seat.

"What happened? Who screamed?"

"No one screamed, Harry." Ron said concerned.

"But I heard screaming--"

There was a loud snap and Professor Lupin began to hand out large chunks of chocolate.

"Here," he said hand them the pieces. "Eat this. It will help."

But Harry didn't eat it.

"What was that thing?"

"A dementor." Everyone looked at Becca as if they were surprised to find her there.

"One of the dementors of Azkaban." The Professor added. "Eat," he repeated. "I'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me…"

"Are you sure you are okay, Harry?" said Hermione, watching Harry anxiously.

"I don't get it… What happened?" They all began to explain what happened after Harry passed out. They told him about the unhappy feelings they felt and Ginny shaking like mad.

"Becca seemed not to be affected by it though…" Ginny whimpered still shaking from the dementor's effect on her, causing once again the attention on Becca.

"I was. I just knew how to respond. We studied dementors at Salem." Wow… she was really, REALLY good at lying. However, she wasn't about to tell them that she learned it from a book. Not just any book; a book about Harry's life. She decided after the Malfoy encounter that it was best to lay low for a while.

**OoOoO**

Ten minutes later, they were in the stagecoach heading up to the school. Becca gasped her first glimpse of her new school. Hogwarts was HUGE! Hundreds of towers shot up into the sky, with thousands of little lights coming from the windows of the castle shinning brightly against the dark sky like a stars. It was wonderful. Becca felt she had been dropped into some fairy tale.

Well, in some sense, she actually was.

When the carriage came to a halt, they all got out.

A delighted voice of a not-so-delightful person filled the air.

"You _fainted_ Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually _fainted?_"

"Shove off, Malfoy," said Ron, whose jaw was clenched. When Malfoy was asking Ron (might I say, not in a very nice way) if he fainted too, Professor Lupin stepped out of the next carriage.

"Is there a problem?"

"Oh, no— er –- Professor." Malfoy then turned his heal as he walked up the stone, front steps of Hogwarts.

They entered the entrance hall. It was lit with hundreds of flaming torches and housed a magnificent marble staircase, which took Becca's breath away.

"This is so much better then the movie." Becca said, for what it must have been the tenth time, in a voice low.

They were about to enter the Great Hall when a voice called, "Potter! Granger! I want to see you both." It was Professor McGonagall. Seeing their worried faces, she added, "There's no need to look so worried—I just want a word in my office. Move along Weasley." Then she spotted Rebecca standing with them too. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Miss. Hill. If you would please follow Mr. Weasley…" she gestured her towards the Great Hall.

The Sorting Ceremony was finished by the time Harry and Hermione returned. Becca and Ron saved them seats. Harry sat down between Ron and Becca and Hermione sat down on Becca's other side. When they settled, Dumbledore began to speak.

He spoke words of caution against the dementors that will be guarding the school, and the usual, don't go here, and don't do that, ect…

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued, "I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year, as well as a new student who will be staying in Gryffindor house for the year.

"First, please welcome, Professor Lupin who will be filling in the Defense Against the Dark Arts post." There was a scattered applause. Only those who were in the compartment with Lupin clapped the hardest.

"Second, as the new teacher for Care for Magical Creatures, I give you Rubeus Hagrid.

When he announced that is sounded like there was a thunderstorm from the cheering and applauses for Hagrid. Hargrid's face was ruby-red, but none of the least, he had a huge grin spread across his face.

"Lastly," Dumbledore said as the hall quieted down, "We have foreign exchange student, Rebecca Hill, from the Salem Witches Institute in America. She will be staying in Gryffindor." Becca blushed as she stood up in her spot. There was a small amount of applause from the tables, however, that was even hard to hear because of Fred and George's whistling and clapping, which they total overdid on. Becca sat down quickly trying to hide herself behind Harry.

"Well, I think that's everything of importance," said Dumbledore. "Let the feast begin!"

The golden platters and goblets filled with food and drink. Becca was starving. She wolfed down as much food as possible until she felt as if her insides were going to burst.

After that delicious meal, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went up to see Hagrid.

"Congratulations, Hagrid!" Hermione squealed as they reached the head table.

"All down ter you three," said Hagrid, wiping his shining face on his napkin. "Can' believe it… great man, Dumbledore… came straight down to me hut after Professor Kettleburn said he'd had enough… It's all I ever wanted…" he buried his face into his napkin for a moment and looked back up. "Now, who is this?" Harry looked around and saw Becca eyeing the floor. He grabbed her arm and pulled her over so she stood next to him.

"This is our friend Becca Hill. She is the exchange student."

"Well, migh'y nice you mee' ya Miss. Hope to see some visit's from you along with these three."

Becca nodded 'yes' as Professor McGonagall shooed them away.

All of them were very sleepy by the time they made it up to the dormitories. Ron and Harry went one way, as Hermione showed Becca up another.

The girl's dorm was a circular room with six (there was 5, but they moved an extra bed in for Becca) four-poster beds draped in a ruby-velvet canopy. Becca's wide, tired eyes scanned the room for her truck. She found it at the foot of the far bed. This bed was between Hermione's and some blonde girl she didn't recognize.

She slowly got undressed and climbed into bed, excited about the new days ahead of her.

**How was that chapter? **

**Let me know what you think in reviews.**

**Also check out my new Lily and James fanfiction!**


	7. Becca the Seer

**HEY!! I am sorry I haven't updated in a while. I been really busy over the weekends now that swim season had started and the homework has gone thru the roof. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Grrr… I spotted a ton of mistakes after I posted. So here is the new copy. I hope I got all of the mistakes. **

**Disclaimer- (I hate doing these) I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Becca and anything that is new and exciting. **

**Chapter 7**

**OoOoOoO**

The next day, the trio, now with the lovely Rebecca, went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. During the night, Becca had a deep, dreamless sleep and was very refreshed when she woke up. She was excited that she was now going to be experiencing life as an actual Hogwarts student. After she woke up and got dressed she grabbed her backpack (Ron asked her when leaving the common room what it was, and was oddly amazed by it.) and placed all her books in it. It weighed greatly, but Becca didn't care. When they entered the Great Hall, none of them were too pleased to see Malfoy entertaining a group of Slytherins with a funny story about… you guessed it, Harry fainting on the train.

Harry hand rolled up into a fist as a roar of laughter echoed through the hall. On the train, Becca stopped herself from doing the Patronus Charm herself, realizing that it will put her secret in jeopardy.

"Ignore him," said Hermione, who was right behind Harry and Becca. "Just ignore him, it's not worth it…"

A girl with a face like a pug shrieked from the Slytherin table, "Hey, Potter!" Now it was Becca's turn to look angry.

'_Pansy Parkinson, that idiotic girl is not going to make fun of MY Harry!!' _Becca threw a nasty glare that looked as if she was going to kill her with x-ray vision or something…. Just then, she stopped, making Ron run into her. '_Did I just think 'my Harry'?' _She let her face drop for a second '_I don't think I will get that chance. He will meet Cho Chang soon.' _Becca hadn't noticed what else Pansy '_What type of name is Pansy?' _ had said, as she walked over to sit next to Harry still thinking about Cho.

"Becca. Becca. Earth to Becca." Harry was waving a hand in front of her face trying to get her attention.

"Oh, sorry. Do you need something?"

"Nope. Just wanted to give you your schedule."

Becca looked over at Ron and Hermione who took their schedules from George, who was sitting on Harry's other side. "Thanks." She took the schedule from Harry, losing herself in another daydream and the bacon that was on the table. However, that was soon interrupted by Ron's confusion over Hermione's schedule.

"Hermione," said Ron, frowning as he looked over her shoulder, "they've messed up your schedule. Look—they've got you down for about ten subjects a day. There isn't enough _time._"

"I'll manage. I've fixed it all with Professor McGonagall."

"But look," said Ron, laughing.

Becca knew what was coming next, so she turned away from them and towards Harry, hoping to start a conversation.

"So…" She looked down at her schedule. "It looks as if we have Divination next."

"Yep. I am hoping to get a easy O in the class."

"An O?" Becca quickly realized and remembered the grading system here at Hogwarts and she had made a mistake by asking. Harry looked at her funny.

"Isn't that the grading system in America?"

Becca decided that a bit of the truth wouldn't hurt. "Nope. The grading systems at home goes A, B, C, D, and then F, there are also minus's and pluses, like A+ or C-. Something like that."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. He was about to reply when Hagrid entered the Great Hall. He was wearing his long moleskin **(A/n: imagine all the moles used to make that!)** overcoat and was absentmindedly swinging a dead polecat from one enormous hand.

"Aww… poor polecat," Becca said under her breath, being the animal lover that she was.

"All righ'?" Hagrid asked eagerly, pausing on the way to the staff table. Hagrid told them that he was planning something for their lesson, which was after lunch before heading off to the staff table, still swinging the polecat. The hall was beginning to empty as students headed off to their first lesson.

"We'd better go, look, Divination's at the top of North Tower. It'll take us ten minutes to get there. Becca, you better say close to us. You don't know the castle like we do, yet." They all finished their breakfast hastily, said goodbye to Fred and George--"Make sure you don't fall into bottomless pits on they way!" Fred cried to Becca, obvious that she knew that there weren't any-- and walked back through the hall.

Obviously, the group didn't have a clue to where they were going and soon ended up lost.

Looking around, she saw Harry watching this painting. She saw a short, squat knight in a suit of armor with grass stained knees clank into the picture heading over to a fat pony that happened to be grazing.

"Aha!" he yelled, seeing Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Becca. "What villains are these, that trespass upon my private lands? Come scorn at my fall, perchance? Draw, you knaves, you dogs."

They watched in astonishment as the little knight tugged his sword out of its scabbard and began brandishing it violently, hopping up and down in rage. But the sword was too long for him; a particularly wild swing made him overbalance, and he landed facedown in the grass.

"Are you all right?" asked Harry, moving closer to the picture.

"Get back, you scurvy braggart! Back, you rogue!"

The knight seized his sword again and used it to push himself up. However, the blade sunk deep into the grass. Trying to pull it out with all his might, it didn't budge one bit. He then flopped down on the ground wiping his sweating face. '_Haha,'_ Becca laughted mentally '_This is funnier in person!'_

Harry asked the knight where the North Tower was and to the knights excitement-- "A quest!"-- he ran off from frame to frame, leading the way. They reached a narrow spiral staircase that spiraled high into the… uh… castle. **(A/n: Sorry!! I didn't know how to describe how high it went.) **

A few minutes later, the reached the top of the staircase. Harry, Ron, Hermione were puffing loudly when they reached the crowed on the tiny landing. Surprising, Becca, still had her breath. _'It must be from soccer,'_ she decided.

"Farewell!" cried the knight, popping his head into a painting of some sinister-looking monks. "Farewell, my comrades-in-arms! If you ever have need of a noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

"Yea, we'll call you," muttered Ron as the Sir Cadogan disappeared, "if we ever need someone mental."

The group noticed that there was no door on the landing. Ron nudged Harry and pointed at the ceiling, where there was a circular trapdoor with a brass plaque on it.

Harry slightly asked Ron a question just as the trapdoor opened, and a silvery ladder descended right at Harry's feet. Everyone got quite.

Harry looked at Becca with a hit of mischief in his eye.

"Lady's first."

"Oh, how sweet," said Becca sarcastically. "You just don't want to be the first one up. No matter. I will go first," She grabbed the ladder, "Wish me luck, won't you?" She batted her eyelashes at him. Man, she loved playing with his mind. Becca could get used to this.

Harry understood her playfulness. "Good luck, my dear Rebecca," he laughed, everyone besides Ron and Hermione looked at each other in confusion. Is she flirting with Potter? And is _he_ flirting back?

When Becca emerged into the strangest-looking classroom she had ever seen, she heard Ron say "After you," to Harry and felt the ladder sway a bit as he climbed up after her. The classroom, to Becca and Harry, looked like a cross between someone's attic and an old-fashioned teashop. _'Just like the book.'_ She thought to herself. At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little poufs. Everything was lit with a dim, crimson light: the curtains at the window were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. _'Well, isn't that a fire hazard.' _It was stiflingly warm, and the fire was burning under a crowed mantle. The copper kettle in the fire seemed to give off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume. The selves running around the room were crammed with all sort of 'interesting' things.

"Where is she?" Becca heard Ron say in a whisper.

"Welcome," said a soft, misty voice from the shadows, "How nice to see you in the physical world at last."

"Okay, I am now officially creped out," Becca said to Hermione, making her giggle. As the voice moved into the light of the fire, Becca saw a woman that looked very similar to the actress who played Professor Trelawney in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. The only difference was that her nose was a bit longer and eyes a LOT bigger. Just imagine someone whose eyes are too big for his or her head.

"Wow. Warner Brothers is good… very good." Becca thought she had said mentally. Guess not!

"Who are the Warner Brothers?" asked Harry, who was standing next to her.

"Um… uh… they are... um… shhh, the professor is talking again." She was thanking the heavens for the Professors distraction.

"Sit, my children, sit," she said. They all climbed awkwardly into armchairs or sank onto poufs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Becca sat themselves around the same round table.

"Welcome to Divination," said Professor Trelawney, who had seated herself in a winged armchair in front of the fire. "My name is Professor Trelawney, You may not have seen me before. I find that descending too often into the hustle and bustle of the main school clouds my Inner Eye."

"And we wouldn't what _that_ to happen, do we?" Becca whispered sarcastically, as the trio broke out in a quiet laugh.

Professor Trelawney continued. "So you have chosen to study Divination, the most difficult of all magical arts. I must warn you at the outset that if you do not have the Sight, there is very little I will be able to teach you. Books can take you only so far in this field…."

Harry and Ron both glanced, grinning, at Hermione at these words. Poor Hermione was startled. Books won't help? Books _always_ help.

"It's okay, Hermione. You can get through this," Becca said patting her arm. After talking about pointless stuff, she turned on Neville. "You, boy, is your grandmother well?"

"I think so," said Neville who started to quiver.

"I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, dear," said Trelawney. "We will be covering the basic methods of Divination this year. The first term will be devoted to reading tea leaves. Next term we shall progress to palmistry. By the way, my dear," She suddenly turned towards Parvati Patil, "beware a red-haired man." Parvati gave a startled look at Ron, who was right behind her, and edged her chair away from him.

"In the second term," she went on, "we shall progress to the crystal ball—if we have finished with fire omens, that is. Unfortunately, classes will be disrupted in February by a nasty bout of flu. I myself will lose my voice. And around Easter, one of our number will leave us forever."

The class seemed to tense at this, but Becca shot a quick all-knowing glance at Hermione.

"I wonder, dear," she said to a pretty black girl who was nearest and shrank back in her chair, "if you could pass me the largest silver teapot?"

The girl, looking relieved, stood up, took an enormous teapot from the shelf, and put it down on the table in front of the Professor.

"Thank you, my dear. Incidentally, that thing you are dreading—it will happen on Friday the sixteenth of October."

Becca watched her tremble as she leaned over towards Harry and said, "Wait, is that Lavender Brown?"

"Yep. Didn't you meet her last night?"

"Well, I went to sleep when I got to the dorm. Anyway, I didn't know that Lavender was black. Who knew?"

Trelawney started to give them directions as Harry asked, "Wait, what do you mean by 'who knew'?"

Becca gave a quick shrug and began to work with Hermione, as Ron and Harry teamed up. The two girls got a blue china teacup, drank from it and swapped over.

"Okay, Hermione," Becca looked her copy of Unfogging the Future, which I might say is really foggy at the moment, "It seems to me, that you are…um…" Becca looked at her book again and back that the cup. She couldn't understand a darn thing. Then her mind started to think like any crazy fan would. '_Since I know the basic future of Miss Hermione Granger at Hogwarts, lets have some fun!'_

"Ah. Here it is. It looks like a cup on your _love _life. It is saying that someone, who you are close too, is going to be your future lover. There is jealously at first, but soon you will admit your true feelings for Ro—I mean, for him."

Hermione gave her a sideways look, her eyebrows raised as Professor Trelawney walked up behind the two.

"My dear," she said to Becca, "You have the gift of Sight!" '_No, I just have the Harry Potter books and live in the near future, thank you.'_ "Your aura is pulsing! Are you in the great _beyond?"_

"Uh… sure?"

Professor Trelawney whirled around as Harry let out a snort of laughter.

"Let me see that, my dear," she said reprovingly to Ron, snatching Harry's cup from Ron. Everyone went quite to watch.

"The falcon… my dear, you have a deadly enemy."

"But everyone knows _that_," said Hermione in a loud whisper. Becca kicked her to shut up from under the table. The Professor just stared at her.

"Well, they do," said Hermione. "Everyone knows about Harry and You-Know-Who."

Becca saw Harry and Ron stare at her with a mixture of amazement and admiration. They had never before heard Hermione talk this way to a teacher. However, Trelawney chose not to reply, gluing her eyes to Harry's cup, muttering, "This is not a happy cup." Everyone was staring, transfixed, at Professor Trelawney, who looked at the cup and gave it final turn, gasped, and then screamed.

There was a tinkle of breaking china, once again, from Neville as the Professor lowered herself into a chair.

"My dear boy… my poor, dear boy… no… it is kinder not to say… no… don't ask me…."

"What is it, Professor?" said Dean Thomas at once; Professor Trelawney closed her eyes.

"My dear," Professor Trelawney's huge eyes opened dramatically, "you have the Grim."

"The what?" said Harry.

Besides Dean and Lavender, who were both puzzled like Harry, everyone in the class, except Becca, gasped in horror. Becca looked like she wanted to bang her head against the table in her class's stupidity.

"The Grim, my dear, the Grim!" cried Professor Trelawney, who looked shocked that Harry hadn't understood. "The giant, spectral dog--"

"I like big dogs," said Becca with a smirk.

"—that haunts churchyards! My dear boy, it is an omen—the worst omen—of _death!"_

Becca saw Harry's face grow pale along with everyone else, who started to move around the back of the Professor's chair looking at Harry. Except for Hermione and Becca.

"I don't think it looks like a Grim," Hermione said flatly.

Professor Trelawney surveyed Hermione with mounting dislike.

"You'll forgive me for saying so, my dear, but I perceive very little aura around you. Very little receptivity to the resonances of the future."

"Well, I agree with Hermione." Becca spoke up, making Professor Trelawney shocked that this "Seer", defended her.

"And what do you think, my dear. I'm sorry, what is your name?"

"Hill. Rebecca Hill," Becca decided to throw caution to the wind, "The Grim is not in Harry's cup, _nor, _is the tea leave showing an omen of death. What is in Harry's cup is indeed a dog, but it is a good omen. That is all I can say."

Everyone's mouths hanged open, including Hermione, when she said this. Seamus Finnigan turned back to Harry's cup, tilting his head from side to side.

"It looks like a Grim, or dog, if you do this," he said, with his eyes almost shut, "but it looks more like a donkey from here," he said, leaning to the left.

"When you've all finished deciding whether I'm going to die or not!" said Harry, taking himself even by surprise. Now nobody, except Hermione and Becca, seemed to want to look at him. **(A/n: Whoa!! When I wrote and read this, I had major déjà vu.)**

"I think we will leave the lesson here for today," said Trelawney as the class scrambled to gather their things.

"Until we meet again," she said faintly, "fair fortune be yours. Oh, and dears"—she points at Neville and then to Becca—"you'll be late next time, so mind you work extra-hard to catch up. And you, dear Rebecca, a friend will discover your secret soon, whatever that might be." Becca gulped at these words, and unfortunately, the trio saw this nervous reaction.

**OoOoO**

When they arrived at Transfiguration, the group chose seats at the back of the glass room, knowing Harry wanted to be invisible at the moment. But poor Harry, that didn't even work. People kept shooting glances at him as if he was sitting under a spotlight. Hardly anyone heard what Professor McGonagall was telling him or her about Animagi, and wasn't even watching her turn into a tabby cat and back again.

McGonagall realized no one was paying attention to her. "Really, what has got into you all today? Not that it matters, but that's the first time my transformation's not got applause from a class."

Everyone turned to towards Harry again, but nobody spoke. Then Hermione raised her hand. Good old Hermione, what would the world do without her?

"Please, Professor, we've just had our first Divination class, and we were reading the tea leaves, and--"

"Ah, of course," said Professor McGonagall, suddenly frowning. "There is no need to say any more, Miss Granger. Tell me, which of you will be dying this year?"

Everyone stared at her.

"Me," said Harry, finally.

"Harry, you are _not _going to die!" Becca said with a huff.

"I see," said Professor McGonagall, looking at Harry. "Then you should know, Potter, that Miss Hill is indeed correct. Sibyll Trelawney has predicted the death of one student a year since she arrived at this school. None of them has died yet. Seeing death omens is her favorite way of greeting a new class. If it were not for the fact that I never speck ill of my colleagues--"

"Man, she is struggling to fight the temptation to speak ill of Trelawney," whispered Becca to Hermione. Professor McGonagall went on for another minute talking about Divination and said if Harry died, he doesn't have to hand in his homework. This made everyone in a better mood and earned a small smile from Harry. Not everyone was convinced though. Ron still looked worried.

They soon left Transfiguration, and joined the crowed heading to the Great Hall for lunch. As they walked, Becca and Harry hands brushed one another, making each other blush. They moment was ruined, however, from Becca's growling stomach. Laughing, Harry said, "Come on. Lets get Becca some food before her stomach attacks us."

"Hey!" Becca said hitting his arm, loving every minute she spent with him.

**Ok! How was it?? Please tell me your thoughts. **

**I am now accepting anonymous reviews (sorry to those readers. I didn't realize it was not activated.) I will update when I get 6 reviews. So, please review!!**


	8. The Hippogriff

**A/n: sorry if there are any grammar errors. It's not my strong suit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own everything new and exciting. **

**Chapter 8**

**OoOoOoO**

"Ron, cheer up," said Hermione, pushing a dish of stew towards him. "You heard what Professor McGonagall said."

The four friends were eating lunch in the Great Hall. Everyone was enjoying his or her food, except for Ron, who was deathly pale ever since leaving Trelawney's class.

Ron spooned stew onto his plate and picked up his fork but did not eat.

"Harry," he said in a low, serious voice, "you _haven't _seen a great black dog anywhere, have you?"

"Yeah, I have," said Harry, "I saw one the night I left the Dursleys'."

Ron dropped his fork with a clatter, as Harry threw a quick glance at Becca and added, "I left my aunts house after I basically inflated my uncles sister into a giant balloon. The Knight Bus picked me up after and took me to Diagon Alley--"

"I know," Becca said cutting him of, but not rudely. Of course she knew. Who doesn't know!

"Probably a stray," said Hermione calmly, looking at Rebecca in wonder.

Ron, however, looked at Hermione as though she had gone mad.

"Hermione, if Harry's seen a Grim, that's—that's bad," he said. "My—my uncle Bilius saw one and—and he died twenty-four hour's later!"

"Coincidence," Hermione said airily, pouring herself some pumpkin juice.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" said Ron, starting to get angry. "Grims scare the living daylights out of most wizards!"

Hermione was about to say something else, but Becca beat her too it.

Oops. That can't be good for dear Becca.

"There you are, then," said Becca, looking Ron directly in his blue eyes. "They see the Grim and die of fright. The Grim's not an omen, it's the cause of death! And Harry's still with us because he's not stupid enough to see one and think, right, well, I'd better kick the bucket then!" Becca flushed, not because of everyone's gapping, it was because she realized what a HUGE mistake she had just made. Her small speech gave her déjà vu, and she remembered exactly where she stole that small speech from: Hermione's mouth in the third book.

Oh great.

Hermione looked at her in shock before mumbling, "I was about to say that," and thought _'Okay, that was creepy. Either she really is a Seer or there is something else going on,'_

Hermione quickly pulled herself together.

"I think Divination seems very woolly," she said, pulling her new Arithmancy book out and propped it open. "A lot of guesswork, if you ask me."

"There is nothing woolly about the Grim in that cup!" said Ron hotly.

"For goodness sakes! It was not the Grim!" Becca said, stabbing a piece of meat with her fork.

"You didn't seem quite so confident when you were telling Harry it was a sheep, Ron," said Hermione coolly.

"Professor Trelawney said you didn't have the right aura! You just don't like being bad at something for a change! And you, Becca! Just because the Professor basically said you were a _natural_ Seer, doesn't mean you are!"

Becca was unaffected by Ron's ranting about her not being a Seer, which was of course true. However, he had touched a nerve with Hermione. She slammed her Arithmancy book down on the table so hard, bits of food flew everywhere.

"If being good at Divination means I have to pretend to see death omens in a lump of tea leaves, I'm not sure I'll be studying it much longer! That lesson was absolute rubbish compared with my Arithmancy class!"

She snatched up her bag and stalked away.

Ron frowned after her.

"What's she talking about?" he said to Harry. "She hasn't been to an Arithmancy class yet."

"Ron," Becca said with a sigh, knowing all to well Hermione's secret. "Please, just drop it."

**OoOoO**

Becca, Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the castle after lunch finished. The sky was a clear, pale gray, and the grass was springy and damp underfoot as they set off towards their first ever Care of Magical Creatures class. Isn't that just dandy? Well, it would have been enjoyable if Ron and Hermione were talking to each other. Becca and Harry walked besides them in silence as they went down the sloping lawns to Hagrid's hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Becca winced, remembered whom they were going to have class with.

The Slytherins.

When the trio noticed the only-too-familiar backs, they looked ANYTHING but happy.

Hagrid was waiting for his class at the door oh his hut. He stood in his moleskin overcoat, with Fang the boarhound at his heals, looking impatient to start.

"C'mon, now, get a move on!" he called as the class approached. "Got a real treat for yeh today! Great lesson comin' up! Everyone here? Right, follow me!"

Hagrid strolled off around the edge of trees, and five minutes later, they found themselves outside a kind of paddock. There was nothing there.

"Everyone gather 'round the fence here!" he called. "That's it—make sure yeh can see—now, firs' thing yeh'll want ter do is open yer books---"

"How?" said the cold, drawling voice of Draco Malfoy.

_'Even though he is a right fowl git, I sit don't see him as a bad guy,' Becca_ thought to herself.

"Eh?" said Hagrid.

"How do we open our books?" Malfoy repeated. He took out his copy of _the Monster Book of Monsters, _which he had bound shut with a length of rope. Other people took theirs out too; some, like Harry, belted their books shut; others had crammed them inside tight bags or clamped them together with binder clips.

"Hasn'—hasn' anyone bin able ter open their books?" said Hagrid, looking crestfallen.

All but one, girl (three guesses who), shook their heads. Hagrid looked a bit happier that Becca had raised her hand. Everyone else looked stunned.

" Would you mind tellin' them how, Becca?"

Becca nodded and said, "You need to stroke them."

"Thanks. Now, look," He took Hermione's copy and ripped off the Spellotape that bound it. The book tried to bite, but Hagrid ran a giant forefinger down its spine, and the book shivered, and then fell open and lay quiet in his hand.

"Oh, how silly we've all been!" Malfoy sneered. "We should have _stroked _them! Why didn't we guess!"

"I—I thought they were funny," Hagrid said uncertainly to Hermione.

"Oh, tremendously funny!" said Malfoy. "Really witty, giving us books that try to rip our hands off!"

"Shut up, Malfoy," said Harry, seeing Hagrid looking upset.

Becca noticed this also. "I thought it was clever, Hagrid. This book is perfect for the class!"

Hagrid brightened up a bit. He left the padlock and walked into the forest.

After he left, Malfoy started to talk loudly. "God, this place is going to the dogs. That oaf teaching classes, my father'll have a fit when I tell him--"

"Shut up, Malfoy," Harry repeated.

"Careful, Potter, there's a dementor behind you--"

"If you don't shut the heck up, you will have to worry about who will be behind you, Malfoy!" Becca said with fists clenched.

"And who will that be, Hill?" Malfoy smirked.

"Me." In truth, at that moment Becca did look lethal. Malfoy had a hint of fear in his eyes as he stared the auburn-haired girl. Her eyes were blazing with anger. How could anyone be so cruel?

The looked Malfoy gave went as quickly as it came. He smirked again.

"Oi, Potter, I didn't realize your _girlfriend_ fought for you now. I always knew Americans were no good. Especial from a mudblood like her--"

"YOU LEAVE REBECCA OUT OF THIS, MALFOY!" Harry yelled pointing his wand at him, deeply offended on Becca's behalf.

Wow, this definitely wasn't in the book.

Cool!

"Besides," Becca said coolly behind Harry, "how do you even know for sure that I am a mudblood? I never even told you, have I? I could be pureblood, or even half." She honestly didn't know what the American-wizarding Hill family even was.

Becca's mouth was saying this, but her mind was having a party.

'_He didn't deny it!! He didn't deny it that I wasn't his girlfriend. MAYBE HE WILL ASK ME OUT!!! YAY!!! I LOVE MAGIC AND VORTEXES AND HARRY POTTER AND MY CLOSET!!! YAY!!!'_

Malfoy was about to retaliate, when Lavender let out a squeal, pointing towards the opposite paddock. Harry saw Hagrid and stuffed his wand back into his robe still giving Malfoy death glares.

Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures they had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, winds, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each best had a think leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain. Hagrid was holding the chains in his vast hands.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren't they?

"So," Hagrid said, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer--"

Only the gang **(A/n: I seriously need a nickname for these four. Like the Marauders, but different!)** approached the fence.

"Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud," said Hagrid.

"As Malfoy will find out today," Becca said under her breath.

"Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move," Hagrid continued. "It's polite, see? Yeh walk toward him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed ter touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt.

"Right—who wants ter go first?"

Most of the class backed away even further. The hippogriffs tossing their fierce heads and flexing their powerful wings; they didn't seem to like being tethered like this.

"No one?" said Hagrid, with a pleading look.

"I'll do it," said Harry.

There was an intake of breath from behind him, and both Lavender and Parvati whispered, "Oooh, no, Harry, remember your tea leaves."

Becca rolled her eyes and said, "I will do it too."

She and Harry climbed over the fence together.

"Good man, Harry and Becca!" roared Hagrid, happy to see two students wanting to meet the hippogriffs. "Right then—let' see how yeh get on with Buckbeak."

He undid one of the chains, pulled the gray hippogriff away from the others, and slipped off its leather collar. The class on the other side of the padlock seemed to be holding its breath. Malfoy's eyes were narrowed maliciously.

"Thanks for coming in here with me, Becca," Harry whispered to Rebecca.

"Don't mention it." Their attention moved back onto Hagrid.

"Easy, now, Harry, Becca," said Hagrid quietly. "Yeh've got eye contact, now try not ter blink… Hippogriffs don' trust yeh if yeh blink too much…"

Harry's eyes immediately began to water while Becca was enjoying the staring contest.

What can this girl not do?

Buckbeak had turned his great, sharp head and was staring at Harry with one fierce orange eye, and the other eye was on Becca.

"Tha's it," said Hagrid. "Tha's it, yeh two… now bow…"

Becca and Harry both bowed and looked up.

The hippogriff didn't move.

"Ah," said Hagrid, sounding worried. "Right—back away, now, easy does it--"

But then, to everyone's surprise, the hippogriff suddenly bent its scaly front knees and sank into a bow.

"Well done!" said Harry, ecstatic. "Right—yeh two can touch him! Pat his beak, go on!"

Together, Harry and Becca moved towards Buckbeak and patted his beak several times.

The class broke into applause, all except for Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle, who were looking deeply disappointed that the two were decapitated or something.

"Righ' then, Harry, Becca," said Hagrid. "I reckon he might' let yeh two tide him!"

Wait, did he just say "you two'? As in, the both of them ride?

"Yeh climb up there, jus' behind the wing joint," said Hagrid, "an' mind yeh don' pull any of his feathers out, he won' like that…"

Harry put his foot on the top of Buckbeak's wing and hoisted himself onto its back. Then he held out his hand to Becca, who climbed up and sat in front of him.

When Buckbeak stood up, Hagrid yelled, "Go on, then!" slapping the hippogriff hindquarters.

Without warning, twelve-foot wings flapped open on either side. Becca seized the hippogriff around the neck, and Harry around Becca and Buckbeak, just as he started to soar upward. The two friends were in an awkward position. **(I bet they were. Hehe.)** Buckbeak started to fly off toward the castle and the loch. It was just like the movie… BUT BETTER! She was with the _Harry Potter,_ flying… on a hippogriff! What could possibly be better!?

As they flew, the two began to adjust to beating of the strong wings. Becca was still clinging to life around Buckbeaks neck, and Harry began to sit up a bit.

It didn't work to well.

Buckbeak hit some 'turbulence' and Harry sandwiched Becca from behind.

"Sorry Becca," Harry apologized to her, sitting up again.

"It's alright. Um… Harry?" Becca bit her bottom lip. They sat in awkward silence before Becca decided to speak. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell Malfoy that I wasn't your girlfriend?"

Harry's face went a bit red **(Awwww… how cute!)** and looked a bit nervous.

"Um… well… um…. I don't know. You aren't mad, are you?"

"No," she sighed. "I am not mad." Becca hung her head a little disappointed. Harry took notice to this.

"Becca, can I ask you something?" Harry went scarlet again.

"Yes…" she said turning her head around to face him. They were now flying over the loch.

Harry didn't know what came over him. **(OO!! I do!! Hehe) **She looked so gorgeous sitting there with her auburn hair whipping around her face. Her cheeks were bit red from the wind and her hazel eyes looked directly into his.

Taking one hand and placing it around her waist, he pulled Becca towards him into a kiss. **(YAY!!!) **At first Becca was shocked and pleased to have his soft lips on hers. She then returned his kiss.

Too bad it lasted only for a few seconds.

Buckbeak heard the not-too-distant whistle of Hagrid and turned around suddenly, heading back towards the padlock.

When they pulled away, Harry bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Sorry. I don't know what came over me, I--"

"Harry, shut up. I don't care," She said placing a figure over his lips. "How about we don't tell anyone what happened, just not yet."

"Agreed."

The two needed too work out their feelings.

They saw the class gathered on the ground bellow as they began there descend.

Buckbeak landed with a heavy thud.

The two quickly climbed off Buckbeak, both extremely red in the face.

"Good work, Harry an' Becca!" roared Hagrid as everyone except Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle cheered. "Okay, who else wants a go?"

Emboldened by Harry and Becca's success, the rest of the class climbed into the padlock.

Ron and Hermione walked over too them.

"How did it go?" Ron asked them.

"Fine," they said at the same time a bit to quickly.

"Okay… did anything happen?" said Hermione.

"No!" They said a bit to quickly again. Man, they are terrible liars.

"Ok. If you say so," said Hermione, as she and Ron walked towards a chestnut hippogriff.

Malfoy and crew went over to Buckbeak.

"This is very easy," said Malfoy patting the hippogriffs beak, while speaking loud enough for Harry and Becca to hear. "I knew it must have been, if Potter and Hill could do it… I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you? You great ugly brute?"

It happened so quickly, that hardly anyone saw it happen. Malfoy let out a high-pitched scream—that sounded like a little girl to Becca—and the next moment, Hagrid was wrestling Buckbeak back into his collar.

Malfoy lay curled in the grass, blood blossoming over his robes.

"I'm dying!" Malfoy yelled as the class panicked. "I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

"Yer not dyin'!" said Hagrid. The next moment, Hagrid held Malfoy in his arms, as he ran up the slope towards the castle. Becca saw a long, deep gash on Malfoy's arm, as Hagrid rushed past.

Very shaken, the Care of Magical Creatures class followed at a walk. They Slytherins were all shouting about Hagrid.

"They should fire him straight away!" said Pansy Parkinson, who was in tears.

"It was Malfoy's fault!" snapped Dean Thomas. Draco's gooneys flexed their muscles threateningly.

They all climbed the steps into the deserted entrance hall.

"I'm going to see if he's okay!" said Pansy, and they watched her run up the marble staircase.

While the Slytherins headed towards the dungeons, the Gryffindor's headed up to Gryffindor Tower.

"D'you think he'll be all right?" said Hermione nervously.

"He will live," said Becca.

"'Course he will. Madam Pompfrey can mend cuts in about a second," said Harry.

"That was a really bad thing to happen in Hagrid's first class, though, wasn't it?" said Ron looking worried. "Trust Malfoy to mess things up for him…"

They were among the first to reach the Great Hall at dinnertime, hoping to see Hagrid, but he wasn't there.

"They _wouldn't _fire him, would they?" said Hermione anxiously, not touching her steak-and-kidney pudding.

"They better not," said Ron, who wasn't eating either.

"Well, you can't say it wasn't an interesting first day back," said Ron gloomily. "Becca, what do you think? You are the transfer student."

Becca gave a wide grin and said, "I still think this place is brilliant! I never been anywhere like it!"

They went up to the crowded Gryffindor common room after dinner and tried to do the homework Professor McGonagall had given them. However, the trio kept glancing out the window.

"There's a light on in Hagrid's window," said Harry suddenly.

Ron looked at his watch.

"If we hurried, we could go down and see him. It's still quite early…"

"I don't know," Hermione said slowly, and she glanced at Harry.

"I'm allowed to walk across the _grounds_," he said pointedly. "Sirius Black hasn't got past the dementors yet, has he?"

"Oh, oh all right. Are you coming Becca?" Hermione asked as they put their things away.

Becca decided that she wanted to consult the third _Harry Potter_ book, so she told them that she was exhausted from the exciting day and was going to bed.

She watched them hurry out of the portrait hole, and a few minutes later, saw their dark figures rushing over to Hagrid's. After Becca saw them go in, she grabbed her things and went up to her dormitory.

Pulling on her white tank and pink pajamas pants, she plopped right into her soft bed, with the book in hand.

After reading and noticing how much the book was different or similar to reality— if you can call this reality— she felt tired.

After placing the book back deep into her truck, she pulled the curtains around her bed, and turned off the light.

Becca heard the dorm door open and close a half an hour later as Hermione walked in. Then, just like that, Becca was asleep.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!! What do you think about Becca and Harry?? Please tell me your thoughts!**

**I would like at least 6 or more reviews. I know you can do it!! **


	9. Deep Trouble

**I would just like to begin off by saying that I am very very very very very very sorry that it took such a long time to update. Believe it or not, I got writer's block on it. I would like to also thank all the reviewers who reviewed during the past month.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. to you? All hers, except Rebecca Hill. She's Mine!**

**Chapter 9**

**OoOoOoO**

Becca listened to Ron and Harry complain about Neville losing house points just because his potion was prefect—from the help of Hermione—as the four of them left Potions. Double Potions was horrible as usual, but also very odd. Draco finally turned up in the middle of class acting like he was doing to drop dead at any second; Becca thought that he should stop acting like a baby. So Professor Snape made Harry and Ron help Malfoy with his potion.

When Snape was breathing down her neck as she made her potion, Becca couldn't help but overhear Malfoy telling Harry that if he were Harry, he would go after Black. Becca, as well as Malfoy, knew Harry didn't understand why. Becca also learned… well… not really, she already knew Black was going to be spotted before he was actually spotted.

I know, confusing.

Well that is what you get for going into the world of your favorite book. You already know everything that is going to happen. You are like a Seer, but different!  
"Why didn't you lie, Hermione?" Ron's said, bring Becca out of her mild thinking trance. "You should've said Neville did it all by himself!"

Hermione didn't answer.

Both Harry and Ron stopped and turned around at the top of the steps, looked around.

"She was right behind us," said Ron, frowning.

"I think she might have forgotten something," Becca said, thinking about Hermione's little secret.

Malfoy passed them, walking between Crabbe and Goyle. He smirked at Harry and then narrowed his eyes at Becca before disappearing in the crowd.

What's his problem?

"There she is," said Harry.

Hermione was panting slightly, hurrying up the stairs; one hand clutched her bag, the other seemed to be tucking something (the Time Turner) down the front of her robes.

"How did you do that?" said Ron.

"Do what?" said Hermione, joining them.

"One minute you were right behind us, the next moment, you were back at the bottom of the stairs again."

"What?" Hermione looked slightly confused. "Oh—I had to go back for something."

"See, I told you!" Becca said, smirking at the boys.

"Oh no--" said Hermione, for her bag had split, spilling papers, books, quills and ink on the ground.

"Why are you carrying all these around with you?" Ron asked her.

"You know how many subjects I'm taking," said Hermione breathlessly. "Couldn't you just hold these for me, could you?" She then handed Ron and Becca some of her things.

"But--" Ron was turning over the books in his hands. "You haven't got any of these subjects today. It's only Defense Against the Dark Arts this afternoon."

"Oh yes," said Hermione vaguely, but she packed all the books from Ron's hands back into her newly repaired bag. "I hope there's something good for lunch, I'm starving," she added. Hermione reached for her books from Becca, but she pulled back.

"How about I carry these for you. Just incase your bag rips again." Hermione nodded and the two girls marched off towards the Great Hall.

Becca turned around and saw the boys talking quietly to each other. A couple of times she heard things like "Becca", "Hermione", "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"So," Becca said, trying to start a conversation to hide her worried looks at Harry and Ron. What if they found out her secret? "How have you been?"

"I've been alright, you?"

"Alright."

"So, tell me about where you are from. What is it like?" Hermione asked with interest.

Becca spent the next few minutes talking about home and her family and Hermione did the same.

They reached the Great Hall and sat down next to each other, with Harry and Ron across from them.

"What was Salem like?" Harry asked her joining into the conversation. Since Becca had absolutely no clue what so ever, she decided to make it up. How would they even know the difference?

"Well, for starters, it is very different then Hogwarts." Becca then remembered a boarding school near Cape Cod that she had seen pictures of. "It's not a castle. More like a whole bunch of modern buildings spread out on a plot of land next to the sea. Instead of Houses like Gryffindor, we have actual dorm houses. We don't have co-ed dorms, like you do here, though. We also have the option to take Muggle classes too, to make us blend in more." Becca then went on to describe a normal day at "Salem."

What they didn't know was that she was describing a normal day at her school. The only thing she changed was her classes, like science, which she changed into Potions, and so on.

Ron was awed by the fact that the schools were so different.

"What type of sports did you play? Did you play Quodpot, or did you just do the Broom Races?" Harry asked.

Wow. Did he actually remember her saying that? **(chapter 5)** Wait… Quod-what?

"Umm… no. I just did the races. I would like to have tried out for Quodpot, though. But I never found the time. Beside, they were about to start a Quidditch team there. So I will try out for that instead, once I figure out how to play."

'_What the heck is Quodpot?'_ she thought to herself. She decided she would look it up later so she could actually talk about it. Well, pretend to know what she was talking about, anyway.

"Well, if you like… I can teach you Quidditch," said Harry, going a little red around the ears. She nodded, also blushing, and continued to talk about school, her friends (especially Anne), and her hometown.

However, she started to forget to add all the 'magical' stuff into the stories. Becca realized it and stopped, hoping that she didn't let something slip. Instead, she listened to the others talk about home life.

After lunch, the Gryffindor students made their way to their first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, only to find Professor Lupin not there yet. While the rest of the class sat and began to take out their books, Rebecca remained standing on the spot, a wide grin was plastered on her face.

Hermione looked at her strangely. "Why don't you sit down?" she asked. Becca only shook her head as Professor Lupin, shabby as ever, but looking healthier, walked in.

"Good afternoon," he said. "Would you please put all your books back in your bags. Today's will be a practical lesson. You will need only your wands."

"That's why." Becca whispered to Hermione as the curious class put away their things.

"Right then," said Professor Lupin, when everyone was ready. "If you'd follow me."

They followed the Professor down the corridor, encountered Peeves who was stuffing gum into the key hole, and learned a new spell (_Waddiwasi)_ which shot items up something—Lupin shot the gum up Peeves's nose. They did all this before the actually lesson started.

The staffroom they entered was a long, paneled room full of old, mismatched chairs. They room was empty except for one teacher. Professor Snape was seated in a low armchair. As Lupin came in and made to close the door, Snape said, "Leave it open, Lupin. I'd rather not witness this."

He got to his feet and strode past the class, his black robes billowing behind him. At the doorway he turned his heel and said, "Possibly no one's warned you, Lupin, but this class contains Neville Longbottom. I would advise you not to entrust him with anything difficult. Not unless Miss Granger is hissing instructions in his ear."

Neville went scarlet in the face. Becca was thinking about just how cruel and _evil_ this teacher actually was now she got to see him in person. This is the man who will kill our beloved Dumbledore in three years from now in this time.

"Also," he continued, "you have an American student in here who seems… shall I say… uncouth. No doubt she will bring disorder to the class. Not that Mr. Potter would mind; he has taken a liking to this silly girl."

Becca was furious and a bit confused—she had no clue what 'uncouth' meant. Filthy mind reader that _teacher_ is. How dare he! Wait… what did he say about Harry?

Next to her, she heard a ruffle of clothes and saw just in time Ron whisper in Harry's ear to cool his jets.

Professor Lupin had raised his eyebrows.

"I don't believe that this lovely young lady will disrupt my class. Also, I was hoping that Neville would assist me with the first stage of the operation," he said, "and I am sure he will perform it admirably."

Neville's face went even redder. Snape's lip curled, but he left shutting the door with a snap.

"Now, then," said Professor Lupin said, bring the class to stand in front of an old wardrobe where the teachers kept their spare robes. As the professor went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble.

"Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly because a few people jumped back in alarm. "So who can guess what is in here? Anyone? Ah, yes, the 'ill-mannered' girl," he said as Becca's hand shot up into the air.

"It's a boggart. They like dark enclosed spaces," she said.

"Brilliant! Now who can tell me what a boggart is?" Both Hermione and… what's this… Becca's hand again? No one has ever competed to answer a question against Hermione… until now. **(hehe) **

"It's a shape-shifter," Hermione said after winning the 'hand raise contest'. "It will take the shape of whatever it thinks will frighten us most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin. "So the boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears.

"This means that we have a huge advantage over the boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Er—because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely. It's always best to best to have company when you are dealing with a boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a boggart make that very mistake—tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening." He continued on talking about how to defeat the boggart and the charm to do so. Then when all was said, Neville made his stand in front of the wardrobe waiting for the boggart to come out as Snape wearing his grandmother's clothes. When Neville was picturing his boggart, everyone else was taking a minute to figure out his or hers. Becca already knew what scared her the most… or did she?

"Everyone ready?" asked the Professor. "On the count of three, Neville. One—two—three—_now!"_

A jet of sparks shot from the end of Professor Lupin's wand and hit the doorknob. The wardrobe burst open. Hooked-nosed and menacing, Professor Snape stepped out, his eyes flashing at Neville.

"R—r—_riddikulus!"_ squeaked Neville.

There was a noise like a whip crack. Snape stumbled; he was wearing a long, lace-trimmed dress with a towering hat topped with a moth-eaten vulture, and he was swinging a huge crimson handbag.

There was a roar of laughter; the boggart paused, confused, and Professor Lupin shouted, "Parvati! Forward!"

_Crack!_

It turned into a bloodstained mummy.

"_Riddikulus!" _cried Parvati.

"Seamus!"

Seamus darted past Parvati.

_Crack!_

It was a banshee. The banshee opened her mouth a let lose a long, wailing shriek that made Becca's hairs stand on end.

"_Riddikulus!"_ the Banshee lost her voice.

_Crack! _The banshee became a rat.

_Crack! _It became a rattlesnake.

_Crack! _It was a single bloody eyeball.

Dean then went; his was a severed hand.

Then Ron's boggart turned into a 6 feet tall, giant spider, which giant, menacing pinchers.

"_Riddikulus!" _he bellowed.

"Rebecca! GO!" shouted Lupin who was enjoying the show.

Becca stepped forward.

_Crack!_

A huge closed book bearing the title Harry Potter 7 was before them. Becca stood there shocked; it was so quite you could have heard a pin drop. She thought it was going to be an albino snake. Everyone in the classroom looked from her to the boggart-book and back. Professor Lupin even dropped his smile.

Suddenly, the huge book flipped open to a page in the back of the book. All the words seemed to be out of focus except for four little words towards the bottom.

_Harry Potter is dead._

From behind Becca the girls in the class let out a gasp and without looking around, Becca knew most everyone's jaw was touching the ground. She couldn't take it anymore. If anything was going to blow her cover about where she came from, this would be it.

"_Riddikulus!"_ shrieked Becca. The book flipped a page and reviled the words "_Just kidding". _

Harry stepped forward as Becca retreated to the back of the room and slumped on the ground. She watched Lupin run in front of Harry and the boggart turn into the shinny orb—moon, she told herself. Everyone in the room looked a bit confused at this, except Becca. Unfortunate, Lupin saw her un-puzzled face before sending the boggart off with a _Crack._

Professor Lupin then had Neville (who was actually enjoying himself) finish off the boggart.

Before they left class, Lupin gave everyone five points and Neville ten since he went twice, as well as homework.

Everyone but Harry, Hermione, and Becca left the staffroom happy. Harry and Hermione were upset over not getting to fight and Becca was upset about what he boggart had become.

'_It should have been a snake!_' she told herself over and over.

"That was the best Defense Against the Dark Arts class ever!" Ron exclaimed.

"I suppose it was. I am just upset that I didn't get a chance to fight the boggart," Hermione said. "Becca, what was up with _your_ boggart? It looked like a book… about Harry?"

Oh great. She was in for it.

Becca saw Harry go red behind the ears again.

"Well… I--"

"Rebecca Hill," a voice rang out. Turing around they saw Professor Lupin running towards them.

"Tell you later," she mumbled before saying, "Yes, Professor?"

"Might I have a word?" Becca reluctantly nodded and followed Lupin into an empty classroom.

"What is it Professor?"

"I wanted to talk to you about today's lesson."

"Oh? What about it?"

"It was about your boggart," Lupin looked her straight in the eyes and said, "Why did it turn into that?"

Becca bit her bottom lip.

"Well, I don't know. I was supposed to be a snake. I don't know… it's complicated. I don't want to talk about it."

Professor Lupin let out a great sigh. "Okay. Another time then."

"Is that all?"

"No. One more thing. You were the only one in the class who didn't seem a bit confused about my fear. Why is that? I usually get strange reactions when people see what my boggart turns into."

"Sir, may I ask something?"

"Yes."

"Why are you asking me this?"

"Honestly, I really don't know myself. I am just curious, that's all."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I know the truth… about stuff… like how you fear the full moon… and such…."

"Wait. You know about my… er… 'Fury' little problem?"

All Becca could manage was to nod her head. She was now looking at the floor, studying the carpet beneath her feet.

"How did you find out?"

"I just did."

'_Of course I had found out when book three came out.'_

Becca looked up and saw Lupin looking a little grave and worried.

"Sir, I won't tell a sole. I know it's a very personal matter that you hate to deal with."

"Thank you, Miss Hill. Now, off you go to your next class. Do have a nice day."

With that, Becca hurried from the room to find the others, wondering just how deep in the hole she had gotten herself into. How long was it going to take to dig her out of this one?

**HEY READER!! Once again, I am sorry for taking so long to update. I've been extremely busy with school and the high school swim team. I've been coming home on most days and just going to sleep. Also, homework is starting to get brutal.**

**Ok, for the next chapter, lets try to hit 35 reviews please! I would just love to go higher the 35, though.**

**If I don't update before Christmas, I would like to wish everyone a very happy holiday!**

**p.s. The ending with Lupin is relevant to the story. But how so?? That will be solved another day. MWAHAHAHAHA!!**


	10. I love Quidditch

**Ok, I would just like to say that I am very very very very very very sorry for not updating in a month. School has killed me and I've had swim practices and meets, like, everyday. So, here is my long awaited chapter written by my thoughts instead of the books (for once). I will go back to the book for the next chapter. **

**So enjoy chapter 10!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling?? I think not! I do own Rebecca and anything new you might see in here. **

**Chapter 10**

**OoOoOoO**

"What did Professor Lupin want to talk to you about earlier?" Hermione asked Becca when she joined them in the Common Room later that day. Becca was still upset about the outcome of her boggart in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The rest of her day was filled with odd stares from her classmates and even the staff of the school.

"Nothing," Becca said a bit too quickly. After getting a perplex look from the famous trio, she added, "Just wanted to say 'Welcome to Hogwarts.'"

Ron and Harry looked satisfied with her answer. However, Hermione did not.

"So," Hermione began, trying to find a good way to bring it up the most talked about subject of the day. "What was up with your boggart?"

Becca inhaled sharply and bit her lip.

How _was_ she to get out of this one?

"I… um… I," she stuttered, trying to come up with an explanation.

'_Ok, this is not good. Not good at all!! What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I SAY!_

_Calm down Becca! _

_Ok, I need options! OPTIONS! _

_Say I don't know—but won't they ask why I was thinking that? Well, I wasn't, was I?_

_Be mysterious and don't tell them. Of course they will keep asking me about it. _

_Tell them the truth—OH! That will go _real _well. "Harry, guess what! There is a book series about you where I am from! Complete with movies! And oh yeah, the whole world is waiting to find out if you are going to kick the bucket next summer. Isn't that just super?" _

_Perform a memory charm…. If I want to get arrested. Which I don't.' _

Becca thought to herself (while making odd face expressions), while the trio watched her in wonder. They had never seen anyone so… so… _odd. _Neville Longbottom looked _normal_ next to Becca at this particular moment.

What a shocker.

"Becca?" Harry asked, sounding worried.

Ron leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "Tell me _why _you like her, again?"

Hermione snapped her fingers in Becca's face, taking her out of her trance.

"Sorry. What were we talking about?" she asked, even though she knew.

"Your boggart…." Hermione said, in her I-cannot-believe-you-forgot voice.

"Oh! Oh yeah." Becca bit on her lip and started to play with the hem of her skirt.

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Ron asked in annoyed voice.

"I… I… can't," Becca said, her eyes now on the brink of tears.

Why did this have to be so difficult??

One tear managed to escape and fall down the side of her cheek. She worried what the others would think if she did tell them. More importantly, what will happen if they did find out?

Seeing the tear, Harry went to her side and put a comforting arm around her.

"You don't have to tell us," he said, even though his voice was curious. "Doesn't she, Hermione?"

"No, I guess not. You can always tell us later, if you like."

Becca took a deep breath. "Yeah, later will be better."

'_If I do decided to tell you.' _

**OoOoO**

_Earlier that day…_

Professor Lupin walked slowly back to his office, thinking over his conversation with Rebecca.

How did she really find out about the 'furry little problem'? Was it his boggart, or something else?

Why didn't she want to talk about_ her_ boggart? Why would she say it was "complicated"?

Lupin reached his office and was about to open the door when he thought of something… something, even if he didn't know it, could be devastating to Becca.

'_Didn't Dumbledore mention she was from Massachusetts? Isn't her last name Hill? Where have I heard that family name before?' _

Even though, there are probably hundreds of families called 'Hill' in the United States, there is only one magical one in the state of Massachusetts.

Where did he see that name? It was only recently, too. This made him curious… to curious.

Going over to his desk, he opened one of the big side drawers. In this drawer Lupin kept his old newspapers, both magical and not (he thought it was important to know what was going on in the Muggle world). Lupin also collected a newspaper called _The USA Wizard Gazette. _

He found his most recent copy, after leafing through the other newspapers. This one was dated 'September 4, 2003'. Pulling it out, he scanned the articles for any mention on the Hill family from Massachusetts.

Finally, he did find something.

A small article at the bottom of the page titled "A Magical Birth". Lupin read it.

'_Tim Hill, son of former President of Magic, Daniel Hill, and his wife Sarah rejoiced in giving birth to a bouncing baby girl on the 31st of August. The happy couple from Boston, states that this is the first female child born into the family in over a century. The Hills have decided to name their 7lb 9oz baby girl Rebecca.'_

"What?"

Lupin looked up from the article in shock.

He could not believe it!

According to the article, Rebecca Hill was born weeks ago. How can there be a thirteen-year-old girl by the same name _and_ from the same place! It didn't add up.

Who _was_ this girl?

Getting up quickly from his desk, he started to run to the first place he thought of.

Dumbledore's office.

**OoOoO**

On Friday morning, Rebecca woke up from an awful sleep. She could not begin to describe how badly she slept.

Lucky it was Friday, the best day of the week (in her opinion).

Yawning while sitting up, Becca looked around her dorm. She say Hermione's even bushier hair stand-on-end as she sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning," Hermione call from her bed.

"Morning."

"Shall we go to breakfast and meet the boys?" Hermione asked, getting out of bed and walking over to her open truck.

"I suppose so," Becca replied.

The two girls got dressed and grabbed their books before bounding down the stairs to meet their friends.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Becca walked out of the portrait hole and down the Grand Staircase.

"So, what do you guys want to do today after class?" Ron asked.

"Don't know. What do you think, Harry?" Becca said looking at Harry.

He looked up at the ceiling, biting his bottom lip in thought. Suddenly, a wide grin spread across his face.

"How about I teach you how to play Quidditch?"

Becca eyes got wide in excitement.

"Really? That would be awesome!"

"Yeah, lets go down the Quidditch Pitch around four. Are you coming, Ron?"

"Would I ever pass up an opportunity to play Quidditch? I think _not."_

"Hermione?"

"You three go ahead. I will watch. I have some homework I need to work on."

**OoOoO**

When four o'clock finally arrived, Becca could not contain her excitement. For one, she had a pretty hard day (Professor Snape was giving her a hard time in Potions), so she was happy that she could blow off some steam.

"Oh my god! This is going to be _sooo_ cool!" She exclaimed, as she skipped to the field. "I know people who would just _die _to learn Quidditch! They are _sooo_ going to kill me when I get home. And that's not the only thing they are going to kill me over! When they find out I learned from _the _Harry Potter, Quidditch Extraordinaire, they would just…"— sigh—"Well, lets just say, I should be writing up a will soon."

Harry just laughed as she blabbed on and on about her excitement, not really listening to a word she said (thank goodness!). But he did catch "Harry Potter, Quidditch Extraordinaire". That gave him a huge ego boost— having a pretty girl say that. No, no. Not Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter, Quidditch Extraordinaire.

He liked being known for _that_. Especially by Becca.

When they arrived, Harry and Ron handed their brooms to Becca and walked over the broom storage while Hermione turned to walk into the stands.

"Here," Harry said when he returned with a broom in one hand and the other hand on one side of a great trunk. "Sorry, but this is the best school broom I could find." Harry handed her a sorry-looking broom that had twigs bending in odd angles. Silver lettering on the side said that it was a Comet 260.

"It will work," Becca said, not really caring about the condition of the broom. Besides, if it bucked her off, Harry would save her… hopefully. That has to be a good thing about the broom, right?

"So, you know how to kick off, right?"

"Of course!" Becca was quietly thanking J.K. Rowling in her head for writing about the game.

"Alright, lets go up. We will fly around the stands once."

Harry, Ron and Becca kick off the ground.

Becca was as nervous as ever, but she did it. She felt a thrill of excitement wash over her as the wind whistled in her ears and her auburn hair flew into her face.

She was flying… she was _actually _flying!

"Ok, ready, Becca? Lets put your racing skills to the test!"

'_Racing skills? What racing skills?'_ she asked herself. Then she remembered. '_I told them I did broom races, didn't I. Oops.' _

"Ready… set… go!" Harry yelled.

'_Urge the broom forward!' _To her amazement, it shot forward.

She raced around the stadium a little ways behind Harry and to the right of Ron. It was amazing! The broom turned to her slightest touch and seemed to be in-tuned with her mind, when she wanted to go faster.

When she noticed Harry, easing up, she did too.

"That was amazing, Becca!" Harry said, as she came up next to him. "I've never seen a school broom respond so well before to someone. And you _can_ really fly well. I'm impressed. You weren't kidding about racing!"

Becca blushed scarlet at his comment, even though what she said about racing wasn't true.

"Thanks," she said shyly.

Down in the stands they could here Hermione cheering. The three of them waved.

"Ron, can you go get the Quaffle? I am going to tell Becca the rules."

"Sure," Ron answered before going down.

Harry turned back to Becca.

"Are you ready to play Quidditch?" he asked with a lop-sided grin. Becca's stomach gave a lurch, as it started to fill with butterflies.

She was alone (even if it was for a moment)… in the air… with Harry Potter.

COULD THIS GET ANY BETTER?!

"Uh, um… yes?" Becca said, starting to blush again.

Harry continued to look at her, smiling.

"Brilliant! This is what you do…" Harry then explained the rules to her.

"Ok, mate, I have it," Ron said as he joined them in the air a few moments later.

Harry explained the plan to them. For right now, they were going to play catch with the Quaffle, before moving onto other games.

Becca did great with catch.

Back home she was a soccer goalie for her school. Harry was very impressed with her catching and throwing abilities. Soon, they were racing up and down the field throwing the Quaffle around.

After an hour of this, they decided to try something else.

"Ready for the Bludgers?" Harry asked coming up to Becca, sweat clinging to his forehead.

"Sure," she said, whipping away her own sweat.

"Ron? Can you please--"

"I'm going, I'm going," Ron mumbled. Becca could've sworn she heard him say, "Just because you want to spend alone time with your _girlfriend_."

Soon, they were racing around the pitch passing the Quaffle, and trying to avoid the Bludgers (Harry was playing Beater and Chaser).

Becca was amazed about the intensity of the whole thing. When she read the books, she never imagined that it would be that hard just to avoid the stupid brain-killer balls. She flew up, down, left, right, and even managed (somehow) to do a lop-de-lop.

Around five-thirty, Hermione called from the stands.

"HEY!" she yelled, "WE HAVE TO GO IN!! DINNER IS GOING TO START SOON!"

It was at that moment that it happened.

A Bludger came out of nowhere and smacked right into Becca's left side, sending her flying off the broom towards the ground bellow.

'_Not good! NOT GOOD!_'

Becca screamed as the ground closer. She was going to hit, she was going to— Humph.

A pair of surprising strong, pale arms caught her and held her close to his chest as they soared back up into the air. Looking up, she saw it was Harry.

"What?" he asked, seeing her surprised face. "Thought I was going to let you get hurt, did you?"

Becca opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She blushed wildly and looked away from his piercing emerald eyes.

He chuckled and sifted her so she sat in front of him on the broom.

"Rebecca!" yelled both Ron and Hermione.

"Are you ok?" Ron said, pulling up to them.

"Fine," squeaked Becca.

"Good. I should tell Hermione. It looked like she was about to have a heart attack or something." He turned around on the broom, about to head down.

"Are you two coming?"

Harry was still looking at Becca when he answered.

"In a minute. You can go. Ask Hermione to help round up the Bludgers, won't you."

Ron nodded and started towards the ground.

Becca expected Harry to go find her broom, but instead he started to fly away from the field on his glossy Nimbus 2000.

They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes, until Harry decided to land under a tree near the Black Lake.

"I forgot to ask you if you were alright. Are you?" He asked her getting off the broom and sitting down at the base of the tree, pulling her with him.

"I think so," she said, moving into a more comfortable position on the ground. When she did, a sharp pain shot up threw her side.

Harry saw her wince and gave her a curious look.

"My side hurts," Becca told him.

"Let me see." Becca lifted up her shirt a little ways on her side to reveal a nasty-looking black and green bruise.

"It looks like it's swelling," Harry declared. "I should take you up to the Hospital Wing."

Becca sighed. "Alright. Lets go."

"Hold on… not yet."

Becca gave him a confused look but stayed on the ground.

A loose hair fell into her face. Before she could pull it back, Harry reached forward and did. But left his hand there, and looked into her eyes.

"What is it?" she asked him, unable to keep her voice calm.

"I am just thinking," he told her, removing his hand.

"About what?" Becca asked, curious.

Instead of answering, Harry ran a hand through his hair (very James like, if I might add) before leaning in to kiss her softly on the lips.

Only when he pulled back did he tell her.

"I was thinking about what you would say if I asked you out."

Becca's heart flipped over in her chest. She could not believe it! Harry Potter asked her out! Oh, his fans were _soooo_ going to murder her in her sleep now.

Giving him a small smile, she answered in a soft voice, "Yes."

**HOW WAS THAT?!?!**

**What do you think about Rebecca and Harry? **

**Is it possible to be jealous of your own character? Haha**

**So, you know the drill, tell me what you think and REVIEW!! I know how many people are reading this story, so I want a review from you and you and you and you! **


	11. Cat and Mouse I mean, Rat Part 1

**Hey! I'm very, very, very, very, very, very sorry that it has taken me THIS long to update. School and homework is killing me slowly. I hope you enjoy this chapter (even though it might not be very exciting… yet). This chapter is the build up to chapter 12. **

**Disclaimer: I am the all-powerful Kiri (not J.K Rowling). Hear me Roar! **

**Chapter 11**

**(Part 1)**

Becca and Harry walked hand and hand back to the Common Room after leaving the Hospital Wing. It turned out that the bludger crack Becca's rib, but Madam Pomfrey fixed her up quickly (it was going to be a little tender, though).

Becca couldn't believe it! Harry Potter. THE Harry Potter had asked her out! Nothing could top this…

They reached the portrait hole and went inside. They common room was quite since all the students were attending dinner.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked, letting go of her hand and plopping down in a chair sitting in front of the fire.

"Nah. Besides, when I'm hungry, I will just sneak down to the… kitchens…" Becca trailed off realizing what she was saying. He didn't _know _about the kitchens yet.

Harry noticed her trailing off and sudden panic.

"Wait," he said slowly, "You _know_ where the kitchen's are?"

'_I know a lot more then that!' _

"How could you possibly know that? You've been here less then two months!" He continued, startled and awed by her impressive knowledge of the castle and school subjects.

"Uh… Fred and George told me?" Becca said, unsure if she gave the right answer. "I asked," added quickly.

Harry mulled this over and was satisfied by the answer. Fred and George have been sneaking off to the kitchens for _years_. Of course they would have known where it was.

"Alright. What do you want to do then?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"I don't know––" The portrait hole swung open and every Gryffindor from dinner piled inside.

"There you are!" Ron called, strolling over to them, Hermione smiling at his side. "Where did the two of you go? You caught Rebecca out of the air and took her out towards… oh…" Ron had caught Harry's eye and stopped his rambling.

Becca noticed his loss for words.

'_Wait, he's been _talking_ about me? EEEEHHHHHH!' _In Becca's mind, _Joy to the World_ started to play. She was super excited about this–– a nice bonus to being asked out.

Hermione also detected this.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry did you… did you really?" Hermione sang, with wide brown eyes.

Harry nodded and Hermione squealed, grabbed Becca and pulled her toward the girl's staircase, leaving behind a very sad Harry Potter. He wasn't ready for Becca to leave yet.

When Hermione reached the dormitory, he threw Becca (gently but forcefully) onto Becca's bed, and sat down across from her on her own bed.

"Spill," demanded Hermione in an excited voice.

"But you already know!" Cried Becca, grabbing her pillow and squishing her face into it.

"I need details! Tell me _everything!_"

Becca let out a defeated sigh and began to tell Hermione. Hermione being a very good audience, she clapped, smiled and even squealed in all the right parts.

"Oh!! This is soo exciting!! Didn't I tell you?" Squealed Hermione.

"Tell me what?"

"Remember in Diagon Alley? I told you that Harry liked you!" She stated.

Becca tried to recall. She spotted a furry black and white ball of fur snaking its away around the bedpost and picked it up. She stroked Tola's head **(A/N: Her cat, remember?)** with her thumb, suddenly remembering her first night in the Wizarding world.

"You're right… you did tell me." A small, happy smile stretched across Becca's pretty face.

**OoOoO**

Pretty soon the school realized what had happened during that lovely Friday afternoon. Harry Potter had asked American Rebecca Hill out; and she said yes. Even a week after, the school buzzed like bees about this.

Some people were angry– "Why did he ask a bloody American out? What makes her so special?"– Some were excited and cheerful and constantly congratulated Becca on winning "the boy who lived" heart. They told her that they have never seen him this happy before. And others could just care less.

But that was not the only thing talked about.

Oh, no.

The students of Hogwarts also talked about their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. DADA soon became a big hit among the houses (except Slytherin. They hated Rebecca _and_ Professor Lupin).

But no one really cared about Professor Lupin's clothes or Becca's weird trait about knowing everything about everyone and everything **(A/N: That's why her hair's so big. It's full of secrets! —haha, got to love Mean Girls)**. They had Hermione for that. Except, Hermione had been in the school longer then Becca… whatever.

Harry was excited that the Quidditch season was about to start. The day of the first practice, it was poring down rain. Before Harry left the common room with Fred and George to head down to the pitch, Harry pulled Becca aside.

"Why don't you come with us?" He said, pleading with his eyes. "I bet Wood could use you as an alternate Keeper or something…"

"No, that's ok." First Harry then Quidditch? She didn't think the school could handle an exchange student playing the school sport along with them. Someone might murder her in her sleep. Won't that suck.

"Ok. Well, I will tell him about you anyway." Harry gave Becca a swift kiss on the cheek and left.

Becca let out a heavy sigh and skipped back to the fire where Ron and Hermione occupied two of the fluffy chairs.

When she sat down on the couch between the two, Tola jumped up into her lap and went to sleep, purring loudly.

"So," Hermione began, looking at her nails trying to act all alooflike. "How is Harry?"

Becca gave her a quizzical look. Hermione is friends with Harry too.

"Uh," Becca thought back to what she had been doing with Harry for the past few days.

Kissing.

Talking.

Kissing some more…

Yeah. Overall, a pretty busy schedule. Homework might have been included somewhere in there….

"He's good," she finally managed to croak out. "We had a study date on Sunday."

"What did you like better? Working on the Potion's essay or the making-out sessions behind the book shelves?" Ron said, looking up from his Astronomy star charts. He said it a bit to loud, though, since about a dozen or so fellow Gryffindors looked up from what they were doing, waiting for Becca's answer.

Becca could feel every eye on her as she turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed, throwing a pillow at him.

"What did I do!?" He retorted, oblivious to the embarrassment he just caused Becca.

Ignoring all the eyes and the bickering couple—I mean, _friends—_, Becca withdrew her homework and begun to work.

Harry returned to Gryffindor common room later that evening, cold and stiff but pleased with they way practice had gone, to find the room buzzing with excitement and a still very red Rebecca.

"What's happened?" he asked his friends and girlfriend, as he threw himself down in the chair that Becca was occupying.

"HEY!" Becca exclaimed, squirming over to the side to avoid getting too cold, but didn't get far since Harry was sitting on her.

"This is _such_ a comfortable chair," Harry teased her **(I do this to my sisters and friends)**, before turning back to Ron and Hermione.

"First Hogsmeade Weekend. They put it up while you were at practice," said Ron, pointing at a notice that had appeared on the battered old bulletin board. "End of October. Halloween."

"Excellent," said Fred, who had followed Harry through the portrait hole and now stood behind Ron's chair. "I need to visit Zonko's. I'm nearly out of Stink Pellets. Oh, and Harry? You might need to get off your girlfriend. She's turning blue."

Harry looked down to see Becca gasping for breath.

"Your sitting on my chest!" she gasped.

"Sorry. Are you ok?" Harry slid to the side of the seat to allow Becca to sit up.

"I've been better."

Harry looked into the fire, his high spirits fading away. Hermione seemed to read his mind.

"Harry, I am sure you will be able to go next time," she said. "They're bound to catch Black soon. He's been sighted once already."

"Black's not fool enough to try anything in Hogsmeade," said Ron. "Ask McGonagall if you can go this time, Harry. The next one might not be for ages–"

"_Ron!" _said Hermione. "Harry is suppose to stay in _school_— "

"It doesn't matter. Harry should be allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Black won't go after him even if he is there!" Becca couldn't help herself; she really shouldn't have said that.

"What do you mean 'It doesn't matter'? Of course it matters! Why wouldn't Black go after him after what everyone has said about him?" Hermione replied angrily.

Becca quickly fixed her boo-boo.

"I meant that there are so many dementors around, it would be impossible."

Hermione looked skeptical at Becca's answer.

"Besides," Ron said, breaking the shares at Becca. "He can't be the only third year left behind," Ask McGonagall, go on, Harry––"

"Yeah, I think I will," said Harry, making up his mind.

Hermione opened her mouth to argue, but at that moment, Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her lap. A large, dead spider was dangling from his mouth.

"Does he have to eat that in front of us?" said Ron, scowling.

"Clever Crookshanks, did you catch that all by yourself?" said Hermione.

'_Clever Crookshanks, go do us all a favor and eat Wormtail.' _

Crookshanks slowly chewed up the spider, his yellow eyes fixed insolently on Ron.

"Just keep him over there, that's all," said Ron irritably, turning back to his star chart. "I've got Scabbers asleep in my bag."

Harry yawned, making Becca yawn. Yawning is very contagious. She rested her head against his shoulder, and gazed dreamily at the fire. Harry pulled his own bag towards him, took out parchment, ink, and quill, and started to work.

"You can copy mine, if you like," said Ron, labeling his last star with a flourish and shoving the chart toward Harry.

Hermione, who disapproved of copying, pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Becca personally didn't care if they copied, having copied several things (mostly math homework) back at her old school.

Crookshanks was still staring unblinkingly at Ron, flicking the end of his bushy tail. Then, without warning, he pounced making him look like a fluffy, orange projectile.

"OY!" Ron roared, seizing his bag as Crookshanks sank four sets of claws deep inside it and began tearing ferociously. "GET OFF, YOU STUPID ANIMAL!"

_Good, Kitty,_ thought Becca as she watched Ron trying to pull his bag away from Crookshanks, but Crookshanks clung on, spitting and slashing.

"Ron, don't hurt him!" squealed Hermione; the whole common room was watching; Ron whirled the bag around, Crookshanks still clinging to it, and Scabbers came flying out of the top­ —

"CATCH THAT CAT!" Ron yelled as Crookshanks freed himself from the remnants of the bag sprang over the table, and chased after the terrified Scabbers.

George Weasley made a lunge for Crookshanks but missed; Scabbers streaked through twenty pairs of legs and shot beneath an old chest of drawers.

Becca tried to keep a straight during this comical event, but couldn't help it as a small laugh escaped her lips. Looking towards the staircase, she saw her own cat, Tola, looking at Crookshanks (now crouched low on his bandy legs, and making furious swipes beneath the old chest with his front paws) with wide brown eyes filled with confusion and excitement.

Ron and Hermione hurried over; Hermione grabbed Crookshanks around the middle and heaved him away; Ron threw himself onto his stomach and, with great difficulty, pulled Scabbers out by the tail.

"Look at him!" he said furiously to Hermione, dangling Scabbers in front of her. "He's skin and bone! You keep that cat away from him!"

"Crookshanks doesn't understand it's wrong!" said Hermione, her voice shaking. "All cats chase rats, Ron!"

"Besides," interrupted Becca, "Hasn't Scabbers been looking like _that_ since you got back from Egypt?"

The trio stared at Becca. They don't _ever_ remember telling her that the Weasley's went to Egypt. Unless, she _did_ see the newspaper that day….

Ron was the first to recover. "There is something funny with that animal!" said Ron, who was trying to persuade a frantically wiggling Scabbers back into his pocket. "It heard me say that Scabbers was in my bag!"

"Oh, what rubbish," said Hermione impatiently. "Crookshanks could _smell _him, Ron, how else d'you think --"

"That cat's got it in for Scabbers!" said Ron, ignoring the people around him, whop were starting to giggle.

_Aww! Even they notice the chemistry they have together! They are sooo meant to be! – _

"And Scabbers was here first, _and_ he's ill!"

"That's because Sirius escaped," muttered Becca.

"Did you say something, Bec?" Harry whispered in her ear. Hehe… he called her "Bec".

"No!"

They then watched Ron march through the common room and out of sight up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

**What did you think? I think it was pretty sweet!! Anyway, Part 2 should be posted later tonight or tomorrow (I have this Confirmation paper I have to write for tomorrow. Uggg.) Anyway, since I haven't posted in a billion years, I will give you a little preview...**

Becca heard a creak of a wood steep behind her. She spun around and there, standing in the doorway, was Sirius Black.

"I have been expecting you…"

**Now, you have something to look forward to! But who said that line? It's a mystery! **

**So, as you are waiting for my awesomely awesome chapter (haha, Claire), REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW!! **


End file.
